Set Me Free
by Dark Videl
Summary: The saiyans have destroyed everything and Earth’s last hope is dwindling between life and death. As the war rages on, lives will be destroyed, betrayal becomes inevitable and obsession is deadly. :.Dropped.:
1. Prologue

Set Me Free

A/N: Don't own DBZ! This story was originally named Shooting and Falling but has been revised and I decided the name really didn't fit the story anymore. If you've read it before—forget all you know because there has been drastic changes to this story to add mystery, action and of course romance!

There's quite a bit of OCC (Out of Character) and AU (alternate Universe). There's some aguish through the story and some mild violence. As characters are introduced I shall supply a small sentence based bio, the rest you should be able to gather throughout this story. This is primarily a Gohan x Videl, but there's quite a bit Chichi x Goku and Bulma x Vegeta. Goku is referred to as Kakorat for some parts of the story since that is his original name.

Rating: PG 13

Actual Summary: Amid the flames of war, a forbidden passion ignites. The world is coming to an end. The saiyans have destroyed everything and Earth's last hope is dwindling between life and death. After being taken captive, Videl's determined to do everything in her power to free herself, even sacrificing the blossoming love that shouldn't have begun. As the war rages on, lives will be destroyed, betrayal becomes inevitable and obsession is deadly. How far will someone go to save the one they love the most? Only time will tell.

"Talk"

Thinking is in italics and whoever thoughts they are, their name follows.

Flashbacks are also in italics but are easier to be determined since it will be in a different format.

Will represent the next day. If it's less than that I shall supply it.

\\Prologue\\

September 12th,

The sky has grown dark and gray as it had ten years ago when they had first landed. Amidst the rumbles and the dead, the sky cried and its face smeared with blood. I shall never forget my childhood friend who had perished that day, we were not yet seven, and not quite ready to accept what had befallen upon us.

The war between the saiyans is no longer a war. It's been said thirty new cities have been burned down to the ground. So many lives have been lost and destroyed in the last ten years. Why won't they just leave us alone? Everything was just fine until they showed up. I can't remember the last time I saw my brother smile. He hasn't smiled for the past ten years. He's so cynical now, at least to strangers. I do my best to defend what little is left of our race but who can save us now?

My grandfather was taken captive just yesterday. My grandmother was over at our house when this had happened. There's nothing left of Earth except the blazes of another city being burned down and the cries and screams of the young and old. I haven't seen many survivors of these tragedies.

I've met a few. Some so confused and others so wry and angered. Some had been abused and left to die; luckily my siblings and I had arrived in time, in time to clean up the mess, but not in time to stop it. My brother says we have nothing left to believe in, I'm starting to believe it though our sister tells us otherwise. A woman, who has given up hope in mankind, specifically the men like our father and foolishly continues to believe that those cold-blooded monkeys would someday leave. I wish it were that simple. What monsters!

We were ill prepared for such an attack. On the News if you flip around, the world is blaming two humans in particular for treason. Chichi Tenui and Bulma Briefs, two women who had willing married two of those beasts! I don't understand how one could love someone that is responsible for such a massacre. What have we done to anger them so? We've created great treaties to convince them to pass over our planet and onto another. We'd sacrificed the newly populated Planet Pluto for them to spare us; so why now, and after all these years? Why so much blood. I can't close my eyes without picturing that young girl being slaughtered because she hadn't understood she was a "weakling." She was so young, so innocent and so naïve to the evil of others. It made my blood run cold and my maternity instincts kick in. I know and I'll admit it dammit, I would have died if I had jumped in as recklessly as I had wanted to. But my "reasonable" brother had cut me off with one of his brotherly speeches about "biding my time" that left me speechless and a bit embarrassed to say the least. But nevertheless those speeches won't work forever. Bid my time my ass! The one thing I admire, I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's their devotion of strength. Power is the ultimate weapon and I shall achieve just that, some how, some way. One day, I swear it, I shall destroy them. Even if I die trying.

Videl

It was about six o' clock on Planet Vegeta. In the royal throne room, third class Kakorat, the King of Planet Vegeta and Vegeta (Jr.) resided in. Both King Vegeta and his son wore the traditional royal attires while Kakorat (Goku) wore that of a saiyan warrior.

"We have 65 of the Earth cleared out, sire." Kakorat bowed.

King Vegeta merely nodded and ignored the huff coming from his youngest son, Vegeta Jr.

"Rise," King Vegeta ordered simply. "You need not call me sire for much longer, Kakorat for my son—"he gestured to Vegeta. "—shall ascend to the throne…" _Whether I like it or not_, The King thought with an inner grunt. King Vegeta glanced casually over his shoulder and as if his son had read his mind, he gave his father a heated glare.

"If I maybe so bold sire, why not his brother?" Kakorat like King Vegeta ignored Vegeta who at the moment looked damn good and ready to kill him. _If looks could kill I'd be dead by now_, Kakorat thought.

"My other son has practically dragged the royal family's name through the dirt a good time too many. Too many scandals and if he were to ascend to the throne there would be quite a riot if not a rebellion. We needn't alert Frieza in on all of this. We have yet to finish our debts to gain our freedom from his slimly grasps."

"Well, when I'm King I'll get rid of that lizard and all of his goons too." Vegeta scoffed.

"My other son is quite content without the huge title. He prefers to spend his days with his new mate, Sestina. Nice girl, a bit bossy but still a nice mate for him—" King Vegeta glared at his son. "—and all saiyan too, all 100."

Kakorat grimaced. "Do I sense a family quarrel coming on, because if I do I'll take my leave? I promised Chichi I'd be home in time for…spring cleaning." He had paled and groaned when he uttered the last two words.

"You know Kakorat, with all the extra effort you've put into the entire planet conquering, the wars and ascending to SSJ, it's rather impressive. You could, if memory serves, move up the ladder and become elite. That is, if the little woman doesn't mind."

"Little?"

Kakorat grimaced. "Oh no…"

"Oh no, that's right buster! You're late. I had to clean the whole place! _Thirty_ bed chambers and _twenty_ other rooms is not an easy task you know. Not to mention a refrigerator _twice_ my size!" Chichi came charging down the room, frying pan in hand and mad as an angry hornet.

"Now I'm in trouble." Kakorat groaned.

"Trouble…? Oh no, you haven't seen trouble yet, buster!" Chichi snapped. Her hair was now unbounded, her eyes were flaring and her frying pan was held high in the air. "You had me worried _sick_. Damn you."

Kakorat dodged the frying pan and saw it was hot and just off the stove. "Hey, watch where you're swinging that thing. I told you I'd—I tried to—!"

"Don't try—do!"

"What about the servants?" King Vegeta inquired after remaining speechless during the first five minutes. Kakorat's woman was a princess of the pitiful planet Earth and had more riches than a second class. Those saiyans could at least afford thirty servants while giving them a mouthwatering paycheck.

_Then why doesn't Kakorat have some?_ _How odd._ King Vegeta thought.

"Servants…? I gave them the day off seeing that my husband had promised to split this work 50/50. Not 100/0." Chichi waved the frying pan in a threatening manner. "If I had known you'd be this late I'd have come down here with you and drag _you_ home by your _ear_! Do you know how I felt when I was sitting there with candles lit and the food getting cold? Do you?"

Dodging the frying pan, Kakorat shook his head. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. We can go to a picnic and then go for a moonlight stroll too. You like that. And—"

"—it will take a whole lot more than that, mister." Chichi sighed and put the frying pan at her side. "But it's a start." She curtsied before King Vegeta and gave the chuckling Vegeta a scornful glare before taking her husband's arm. Vegeta glared right back at her. Without turning around, Chichi added, "Oh and Prince Vegeta, your face may freeze that way. We wouldn't want that unless you want to scare the children."

Vegeta's glare intensified drastically. "Damn humans." He muttered.

King Vegeta merely shrugged while he began to leave the throne room. "Yet you married one. You might as well damn yourself while you're at it, son."

It was about dusk and after dinner. The Son family was now outside training and showing off new battle techniques. Chichi and Goten cheered the two older males on as they found themselves almost equally matched.

"You know I think you should find yourself a mate." Goku said landing a punch to Gohan's stomach.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Well, I think not."

Goku frowned. "You know having a mate is not so bad. Not having one, now that's bad." Goku blocked his son's kick. "Besides, give me one good reason why you don't want a mate."

"I just don't."

"That's not a reason and if is, it's not a very good one. You know you don't have much of a choice. If The Fates say "Gohan you're _will_ have a mate" then dammit you are. We went there and they told you straight up. Might as well start thinking about a family. One or two kids would be nice, a girl and a boy. Two boys, that's selfish thinking mostly on the male's side."

"Dad, what's with you and mom about grandkids? Is it contagious or something? Because if it is, I don't wanna catch it."

"Hey, I haven't mentioned "grandkids" in three—oh shit. I just did. Now look what you made me do." Chichi pouted and was glad her youngest son hadn't heard her slip up because he was running up to his father and brother and was talking about his day. Chichi handed Gohan and Goku both towels and bottles of water. "Nice job, both of you."

"Thanks, Chi." Goku kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Gohan dried off the sweat that glistened on his forehead.

"You're what, eighteen now? Mating should have commenced two years ago, yet you chose to go off on that ridiculous war." Chichi sighed. "I'm almost forty and I'm not a grandmother yet. It's abnormal."

Goku laughed and received a glare from his mate. "Goku, that's not funny." She nudged him with her elbow.

"Ouch. Ok, ok. It's not funny. Chichi you're hardly thirty years old and you look ten years younger. I'm sure our son shall eventually find a mate even if we're gray and old before we get a grandchild."

"Hey!"

Goku laughed at Gohan who looked a bit offended. "But at least we got Goten. But he and Gohan turn out the same way; Kami knows we'll never get grandchildren. I guess we'll just have to adopt."

Chichi muttered something underneath her breath. "Come on inside, I made you guys a snack. I'm still after all these years not use to your odd appetites. Where do you put it all?"

"I'll show you later." Goku winked and received a playful punch from Chichi. He turned to his oldest son. "Gohan, why don't you come with me and my group? We're occupying and clearing out the eastern region of the planet tomorrow."

"You guys must be slacking or those humans are far more advanced than we thought. I mean really—" He cast a regretful glance at his mother. "Mom I—"

"It's ok," she waved her hand. "I feel more saiyan than human nowadays. Besides as long as my parents are safe, I'm ok. I don't agree with the tactics used…but…" she trailed off and her eyes shimmered with forming tears. "Uhm…your snacks are on the counter…I'm just going to—I need time to think. Excuse me." She barely got the last two words out before she dashed down the hallway and they could hear her cries as she went.

Goku hesitated for a moment. He was still new to this tears business. Chichi never cried, except for a few times but this was a whole new other reason. Her people were being killed and his kind was doing the killing. He could feel his heart clenching and tightening. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. She'd purposely cut of their mentally bond for the time being, that meant she was really depressed.

"You see?"

Goku turned and blinked at Gohan. "See what?"

"Complicated, women are simply too complicated. One minute they're happy and the next their pissed off—"

"—she's not—"

"—I know." Gohan threw his hands up into the air. "Can we change the subject?"

"I don't see why? You're the one that brought it up," Goku shrugged. "So are you coming or not? Maybe you can find yourself a nice captive." Goku smiled. "You know I met your mom by doing that. My father decided I needed to take a break from fighting and training so he partially dragged me onto Earth. It wasn't like it was now but you get what I mean, right?"

Gohan didn't answer and Goten tugged at his father's left hand, "Hey dad, can I come? Can I? I wanna see Earth too. It's not fair Gohan gets to. Why can't I have a captive too? That's not fair. Why does Gohan get all the good stuff—like going to Earth and getting a captive—and I don't. That's not fair!"

"Goten—"

"—I'll hold my breath until I turn blue and mom will really get you!" Goten threatened.

"This is no time for rhyming and—" Goku paused and saw Goten beginning to hold his breath. "Goten it's not going to work." Goku said firmly and folded his arms. Goten continued to hold his breath and was starting to turn dark blue.

"Oh for Kami sakes, dad, just let the squirt go. He can have my spot." Gohan turned to leave.

"Gohan they have some nice scenery, very interesting technology and stuff."

_And stuff._ Gohan rolled his eyes, "Dad, that's a pathetic attempt to get me to go."

It was Goku's turn to roll his eyes, "Not like there's anything left to do around here. You only sleep, train, eat, train, eat, train, eat, train, and sleep."

"Oh come on Big Brother, let's go!" Goten beamed. "I could bring back mom one of their buggies or their flowers. Oh, she'll love that. I bet she misses Earth a lot."

Goku nodded solemnly. Goten was right. Chichi hadn't seen Earth for over seventeen years. He made a mental note to bring her to Earth before the final plans were commenced.

Gohan sighed. "All right, I'll go. But this better be worth it."

"It will be. Maybe you can actually find a nice Earth girl."

Gohan grumbled, "I can't stand the Saiyan girls here—too gruff—and the Earth girls are worst."

"How would you know?"

"I don't know—they just are!"

"You're so odd. You live like a monk—sexually I mean." Goku said.

Gohan glared at his father. "Unlike most saiyans my age, I concentrate on the one _and_ only important thing 'power' not on sexual pleasure."

"But most saiyans your age are either mated _and _married or mated and so-to-be."

"Lots of saiyans live without it and I'm one of them. It just gets in the way!"

Goku sighed. "It's a curse I tell you. I had it, my father had it, his father had it, and his father had it, and now you have it. Not in that specific order, I assure you."

"And this stopped when—?"

"—I met your mother,"

"Oh great, is this one of your pathetic attempts for me to mate? Because the full moon is—"

"—ten months away."

"Well at least this year I got a head start to avoid it. You know if it wasn't for Goten who can be easily bribed into spilling any of your plots with a bag of candy—well I don't want to think about what would have happened." Gohan shuddered with disgust.

"Oh it wasn't that bad."

"Dad did you even take a look at the last girl you tried to match me up with? Nothing personal but I mean are you blind!"

"No…I don't believe so. Beauty is skin deep, son."

"I know that. But seriously, are you blind? Besides, remember that old legend of the two saiyans who were paired up by the Saiyan Council to mate and they killed each other? Remember that?"

"…at the time? No."

"Dad—"

"—oh come on, it might be fun."

Gohan didn't say anything; he only rolled his eyes at his father. "Why am I wasting my breath?" Goku sighed. "Just come along and you can return back yourself anytime you wish, you have my word." A saiyan's word was everything except when it came to battle, and then it was another.

_Why is he so desperate for me to go? Is this one of his matchmaking plans? If so I can only hope for disaster not a "happily ever after" thing, oh well it's a pretty interesting bargain. After this one last attempt at it he'll finally get it that not every saiyan, no matter what The Fates say will have a mate. I don't need one. _Gohan thought.

Eventually, Gohan nodded. "One Earth day, and that's it, dad."

"Deal,"

Goten blinked and tugged his father's hand. "I do get to go, right?"

In the royal chamber room, Vegeta was putting on his armor as Bulma sat on the bed deep in thought with an equally deep frown on her face. It was silent and nothing but the soft swishing sound of clothing being dropped off and put on was heard. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Bulma didn't say anything after he'd finished his explanation. "I know you don't want to go back to Earth after—well I won't force you to. I'll be back before you know it. And uh…" Bulma's head was still hung down and Vegeta hesitated to kiss her. Human are so unpredictable he had once said. It was true. So instead of debating with himself, he planted a swift and light kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll see you soon woo—B-Bulma." He said quickly and was glad he'd called her by her name instead of "woman." Kami, he'd be the King of Planet Vegeta known for his mate keeping him on the couch—and if things got really bad—without sex. Vegeta grumbled something underneath his breath and closed the door behind him.

_When did I get so weak?_ He thought and a flashback came to mind when he'd first met the blue-haired beauty on his first expedition of Earth, about seventeen years ago.

Bulma bit her lower lip. Earth, how she missed it. There were so many memories—good ones and bad ones. Who would have believed all the things she'd cherished were either on Earth or here. There was one thing she feared she'd lose when Earth's inhabitants w-were executed. Bulma felt like a knife had stabbed her in the heart. Another jab, her parents, she hoped they were all right as well. They were so foolish wanting to nurture their equally foolish pets instead of coming to Planet Vegeta. Bulma sighed. She couldn't blame them. It took her so long to become accustomed to being a princess. She smiled, she was glad she had Chichi as her best friend. What better way to know how to be a princess than learning from a real life one?

Bulma looked up at the ceiling and frowned once again, "Vegeta."

A blonde man with blue eyes and a small build was talking on the six o' clock news. "East City ceases to exist today, ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure someone—"

"—can do nothing." A man scoffed. He was thin, tall with dark green eyes and red hair. He had a gruff tone, and his hair was now thinning.

Videl ignored her father. _Adopted father_, Videl thought mentally. She began to write again.

September 13th,

Oh mother why did you have to die, so now I've been adopted by this obnoxious couple? His wife drinks more than her husband, she's so dim-witted and completely insensitive! She cares nothing of what Earth will be like in a few days—or hours! I can't even remember you mother and that scares me. I feel alone, all my friends are dying—everyone is dying—and I can't do anything to stop it. Where is my brother, my sister—and what happened to my grandparents? Are they well? Have they all been captured and killed? Or were they tortured slowly within the inch of life and death begging for mercy—in death. Kami help us.

"What are you writing?" Linda, her adopted mother asked swinging a bottle of tequila in one hand. Her green hair was in a ponytail and her emerald eyes were a bit dilated. Her blue shirt was dirty from last night's dinner and her jeans should have been thrown out decades ago.

"Nothing," Videl muttered and turned her head to avoid smelling the liquor. She'd been told that she'd promised her mother long ago that she'd behave. These people were supposed to be her closest and dearest of friends in life. She'd honor her mother's wish for ten more months then she'd be official eighteen with her inheritance and freedom.

"Better stop with that sass, girl. You're not yet eighteen and until then you're not allowed to sass back. Who do you think is putting a roof over your head?"

"The government," Videl muttered again. She couldn't believe the adoption agency would believe these numskulls. She wished they didn't keep such tight watches on her or she'd have runaway years ago.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Videl shrugged and got up.

"And what do we have here?" Linda held up the diary. "Aww, look honey, Vial's got a diary, aww."

"It's Videl," Videl said through gritted teeth.

"Oh?" Linda asked not really caring. "Honey I think Videl needs some discipline, don't you?"

"Huh?" The drunken man turned from the TV emptying out the last of his drink. "Oh!" he looked around lazily for something and smiled at the cord dangling from the ceiling. "Here we go." He yanked it down while his wife gleefully shoved Videl forward.

"Whip her back good, honey. Teach her not to badmouth, Li." Linda beamed and drank down the remaining liquor in one gulp. "Need some more."

Videl glared at the older man. "Don't even try it, Bollix."

The taller man threw his head back and laughed. "Funny."

"It won't be funny when your eyes are rolled back at the back of your big oversized head! I've had to put up with this for too long and I've had enough of all your shit!"

"Why don't you make threats that you can actually accomplish!" Linda laughed.

"Why don't you shut your drunken ass up while I kick your husband's ass? I'm sick of both of you and once I'm done I'll bring the police and charge you for child neglect and—!"

Bollix gripped the cord and smirked. "—don't make threats you can't carry out, girl."

Videl narrowed her eyes. He'd beaten her once on her back when she was ten years old. She'd had the marks for months before they'd disappeared. But emotional, they were still there like burnt scars.

Bollix smiled cloy. "This won't hurt a bit." He stepped forward and the cord went flying.

"We've just receive warning that a major aftershock shall be felt in the southern region of the planet. Please evacuate the area through local air-cars immediately. Sources say it should hit in the next thirty seconds—"

A low rumbling could be heard from the mountains that made Bollix, Linda and Videl look up. Within the next second the little cottage home ceased to exist. The once loud television was broken in two with sparks glowing every once in a while. Videl pulled herself from the rumble and coughed. Her clothes were torn in a few places, her hair was a mess and her face was smudged with dirt. She had a few scratches, a few cuts and bruises but she was alive.

After staggering for a while, she got up and looked at the once standing cottage. No longer was there anymore of the cheap curtains and rugs or the rusty old door that contradicted with the inside. Linda was sprawling over with that same bottle of tequila in one hand, her hair was blowing wildly in the afternoon breeze and she hadn't moved an inch. Her husband was underneath the rumble except for his head and the one hand that held the cord. They both looked dead.

Videl sighed. She knew she shouldn't feel remorse for them after over ten years of torture. She knelt down beside Linda, she was unconscious and very much alive and the same went for her husband. Taking out her cell phone, Videl had dialed for the ambulance. After a few minutes she heard the roaring sirens and that's when she took off. She knew once the two drunken adults awoke and were capable for release they'd try to get back at her. They believed everything was her fault. She had to find her brother or someone—

Videl felt a hand come over her mouth suddenly and the owner brought her up against their firm chest.

She looked down below the small cliff and saw a few space pods and a few people stepping out of them.

Videl's eyes widen as terror spread through her entire body. _Saiyans!_ Oh sweet Kami and one had her!

**TBC**

Completed and edited: April 22, 2005


	2. Chapter 1

**Set Me Free**

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Thanks everyone for the reviews. What do you get when you add a shy cute nerd with a resourceful beauty an old woman's fury and a deserted island? A summer read that loaded with romance, humor and spice for just about anyone, summary after the end of chapter two. I rush towards the end—sorry about that—I'm hoping to add some GV goodness in the next chapter. Thank you everyone for the reviews.

VB

**Chapter One**

_There was a woman holding a child no more than a few weeks old. She was shaking and a few sobs came from that slender woman. A shadow came before her, that of a man. He stood in front of her, his hands stretched out as he took the young baby. The only clue of his identification was that there was a scar upon his cheek. _

"…_Take care of her for me…if he knew…he'd kill her." _

_The scene was fading fast and the words were slurring together. It was unclear whether it was the young man that had spoken it or the woman. The soft "I will…" held such sorrow and regret. Everything then faded into the darkness. The sobs of the woman grew fainter and fainter or was it growing clearer and clearer? _

The world began to brighten as trees and the sky came into view. A bird flew past up ahead and all was still. Great warmth cleansed the air and its strength loomed over her. Videl stirred. Where was she? Why was she on the ground? Why did her head hurt so much?

Vaguely, she began to put the piece together. Each puzzle piece slowly and cautiously fitted together into her remembrance. Cord…aftershock…rumble…running…hands…saiyans—_saiyans_! That was it; her last thought of consciousness was that of saiyans. One had captured her. Videl groaned inwardly, she didn't want to think of her fate. She remembered a few women—even men—who had been abused by them. Who had lost their minds and stared blankly murmuring about death and vengeance. She didn't want to become such a puppet of freight and terror.

Videl hesitated and began to move, the arms that held her kept its steel-like hold upon her. She twisted and turned and cursed underneath her breath. It was said saiyans were powerful, yet this one seemed to lack such strength. She noticed his arms which were board and powerful and close to her mouth now. She'd have to brush her teeth after this—she sank her teeth into his skin until she heard him yelp in rage and in pain.

He pushed her off of him and she went sprawling to her feet. She got onto her feet quickly, but so had he. "Dammit, Videl—"

"Tory?" Videl asked cautiously. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me you numbskull, who else?" He muttered a curse and rubbed his arm. "Damn, you got teeth like some-some—"

"What were you doing sneaking up on me like that? If I had my gun…" she trailed off. Saiyans had armors that were said to deflect bullets; even their bodies could do that!

"Well I saw you heading a bit too close to the cliff and I saw them no good monkeys and I thought you being Videl the stubborn mule, that you'd go and charge at them!"

"Really, Tory, have you such a lack of faith in me?"

"No,—but when it comes to fighting, hell yeah!"

Videl glared at him. "Well they're gone now….well, I think. You didn't really answer my question. What were you doing around here sneaking up on me?"

"I was going to rescue you from the couple of HFIL—but I saw them being carried away by the ambulance."

"I didn't do anything."

"I know you didn't."

Videl shrugged. "Like you said, everyone gets their just dessert and they got theirs. Juts wish I got a few punches in before that aftershock hit. Speaking of which, what took you so long?"

"Saiyans were raiding and destroying the village nearby. I had to stay and take care of the wounded. Oh, and I even saved this girl from being taken captive too."

"And this girl wouldn't happen to be your type of girl, now would she?"

"My type…?"

"Blonde, big boobs, blue eyes, long legged."

"She was a redhead and was petite." He smiled openly. "And boy can she kiss."

"She was traumatized. I don't think she'd give you a once over if she wasn't."

"Funny." He rolled his eyes. "Might wanna get your eyes checked, Videl. I'm not only the most handsome guy around for nothing. I mean how many guys could get a different girl for every day of every year? None, that's how many."

"You gloat enough for the entire male population." Videl looked around. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, Dr. Brief sr.—not Bulma Briefs father but her grandfather—developed a shield area that should protect us from the saiyans power for a few years. It's at 90 efficient now. It's under ground for the most part and can protect us from being sensed. He used this thing—"he pulled out a scouter. "—that's used to sense life energy and it blocks that ability. It's pretty niftily done. It's in East City. We could make it there by nightfall if we run most of the way and take an aircraft the rest."

"Run?" Videl looked at Tory as if he grew another head. "You do know that's halfway around the world, Tory."

"Yeah, I never knew you to be one to complain." He grinned.

"I don't complain. I'm just wondering if that bite to your arm somehow interfered with your limited thinking."

He rolled his eyes. "You're a riot, Videl. We're both on the track team and we all had to run a good ten miles for practice with Mr. Potter."

"Ok."

"Do you have any supplies? We won't make it without it."

"I just came from a once standing house that barely had enough lining not to mention food."

"Well, we could check out a few stores on the way. Doubt there's anything left but we can grab what we can."

September 15

We have no supplies to use nor did we find any stores with even any crumbles fit for a rat. It's gotten so cold out and I fear if we don't die from being taken captives or being killed, we'll die from starvation. It's official as of today the saiyans are now taking captives by force. Oh who didn't see that coming? Females are a treat and males are for torture. But I fear this is only the beginning, the torment is here to stay.

"Can you stop written in that filly thing and help me make this fire?" Tory snapped.

"Lower your voice, Tory." Videl scoffed. "Besides, how can I see when you're hogging the light?"

"Hogging it?" Tory looked up at the sky. Well, the full moon—."

"They say Saiyans are most revengeful on those nights." Videl tilted her head. "It's red. You know, even the moon has their mark on it, almost as if it too is bleeding."

"You haven't eaten in two days, the moon bleeding? It can't bleed."

Videl opened her mouth to make a smart remark but the rustling in the bushes behind her stopped her. Her heart nearly lugged out of her body and her face paled. Tory too looked ashen by fright and he froze.

His nay-colored eyes, though wide with fear spoke clearly, _don't move_.

Videl narrowed her eyes. _Like if I would!_ But instead she raised her chin defiantly and her own blue eyes said in a challenging manner _why shouldn't I?_

Then a great shadow jumped from the bushes and leaped ahead of Tory and stood there. It was no more than a foot high and three feet wide. It was reddish-brown and had a sinister scowl on its face.

_A fox! I nearly wet my damnable pants on a damn fox! I should skin it alive for that! Damn animal!_ Tory thought bitterly. They had only relaxed for a mere second when the rustling began again. The fox had taken a hint and snuck off. Tory scowled. Another one of those stupid things, well I'll show them! He thought and quietly went over to the large bush. He parted it and saw nothing.

"Damn things," He looked back at Videl who merely smirked. He cleared his throat and smiled. "I knew there was nothing to fear. I mean, who'd dare truffle with Tory?"

Videl looked at him curiously until her eyes slowly grew large. "T-Tory…"

He grinned for he was completely oblivious to anything else but a moment of glory. "What's the matter Videl, cat got your tongue?"

Videl shook her head as words began to fail her. She managed to point a shaking finger to whatever or whoever was behind him.

_A bear no doubt._ Tory thought lamely. _Girls can be easily frightened that it's amazing._ He'd easily taken down two grizzlies last summer when he had gone camping with his friends from collage. How big could the bears around here be?

Tory smiled and turned around and the next thing both teens knew he'd screamed bloody murder!

Goku's head snapped up. "What is it, dad?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing…thought I heard something. Like a person."

Gohan tapped his scouter. "Don't sense anything. Maybe it's one of those grizzle bears Radittz keeps yapping about." He could still hear his uncle in the distance ranting on and on about them still.

"Yeah…maybe," Goku shrugged. "Now this doesn't count as an official Earth day."

"Right, right," Gohan rolled his eyes. _24 hours, I can make it._ Gohan thought with a smug smile.

Videl sighed, _just like the movies._ Tory had turned pale and was sitting on his buttocks panting. There stood a man tall and brawny glowering at Tory before he took notice of Videl. He stepped closer and Videl saw Tory with his shaking hands, pointed the flashlight at their attacker.

"Swift Wolf," Videl beamed.

Tory blinked. No way. "T-that's…h-him?"

"Videl." Swift Wolf nodded towards her then he looked at the younger man. "And you must be…Tory right?"

"Yes sir," he scrambled to his feet and raced back to Videl. In a lower tone he muttered, "You never mentioned how big he was! So this is Upa's grandfather? The man doesn't look over forty!"

Videl ignored him. "Swift Wolf, how are your people? Have the saiyans…"

"Not yet." Swift Wolf said looking at the darken sky. "But I doubt we can hold them off too long. They want our women as they're slaves and our men as their laborers. We have sworn to fight to the death. We have nothing left to lose and no where left to run." He looked at them now. "What are you two doing out here at this time of night—?"

"—us—what about you! Who goes around scaring the shit out of people?" Tory snapped.

"You bests keep your voice down, young warrior." Swift Wolf scowled. "We haven't much time. I can get you to your destination in a more efficient amount of time." He turned, and walked back into the darkness.

"Oh thanks. No "follow me" or "walk this way, please."!" Tory grumbled. "I wonder if he has any food."

"You gripe too much. Come on before we lose him. They don't call him "swift" for nothing." Videl retorted.

As the walked a few feet from the older man Tory turned to Videl, "You meet him how?"

"About two years ago. Linda sent me off so she and Bollix could be alone." Videl shuddered with disgust. "She sent me to find some stuff like whip cream and such—after all that I heard go on that night, I swore off of anything that had that on it—anyways, I saw this little girl from his tribe was playing in the water and the next thing I knew she was in the water drowning. I got there in time and rescued her but the current was too strong. I thought we were done for because I went down two times already. Luckily, Swift Wolf and a few of the other warriors arrived when his daughter-in-law Silent Wind became aware of her daughter's absence. After they rescued us using a rope he said that such an act was rewarded with a favor. I told him it was ok and but he insisted so I agreed. So I guess this is the favor—survival. He and his people know this forest like the back of their hands. They can blend in with the thinnest trees and smallest bushes. I trust him with my life."

"Is that why Linda tried to hit you with her beer bottle when you came back?"

"Yeah, I was gone for a week because I like his tribe and I learned so really great fighting techniques. But Linda hated "those types of people". Luckily you were there to knock some sense into her."

"Yep." He grinned. "You're one lucky girl."

"Or maybe Linda's the lucky girl. At least you only left her with a few bruises; I would have punched her to an inch of her life. I don't know why I hadn't fought back sooner to that witch and her deadbeat husband."

Tory knew why. She loved her mother, the women she vaguely remembered. And this supposedly friends of hers were the closest thing she had to real life parents. Orphaned as a baby was sad and it didn't help matters when you had lived with two deadbeats for most of your life. Tory was glad none of their horrible habits hadn't rubbed off on Videl.

"If you two would please lower your voices, we needn't let the winds betray us and carry them towards the Saiyans, now do we?" he didn't wait for a response, instead Swift Wolf continued to walk. "We are nearly there. It's a short cut of my people. It's like one of those-those portal things, I think."

Goten groaned, holding his stomach he laid back against his sleeping bag. "Hun-gry!"

"Oh stop complaining." Radittz grunted. "You're a saiyan; don't you dare let your human side get the best of you. Like my brother has—correction, his weak heart."

Kakorat glared at his brother. "Watch it, Radittz. You're treading on thin ice and I don't think mother would appreciate it if I rearranging that thing you call a face, now would she? Though I bet she doesn't mind. I am her favorite, after all." He added the last taunting words with an equally taunting grin.

Radittz lunged at his younger brother but their aunt Celipa intervened. "Oh grow up!" she glowered at them then turned behind her. "Bardock, can't you do something other than mope?"

"I miss Tanpuii." Her old brother shrugged. "Besides they're civilized adults. Daddy can't come to the rescue all the time. Radittz that was a cheap shot and Kakorat, nice come back."

Radittz growled. Bardock shrugged. "Oh yeah…your mother wouldn't like you two fighting on such an important mission. Save the bicker for home." His oldest son seemed a bit satisfied by the outcome as he stalked off. Bardock frowned. "Kakorat I—d"

"Don't worry. I knew fully well when Chichi and I married and mated that I'd have to deal with this type of crap and both Chichi and I decided we'd deal with this together."

"I know…" Bardock continued to frown. "So you took up the old "get a mate for my overly patient son" technique, huh."

"Yeah," Kakorat looked at his son who was meditating. "He doesn't know what he's missing. I mean who else can give a guy the love a mate would?"

"Yep…so I thought you were bringing Chichi along."

"She's still…uhm…next time."

"There may not be a next time. King Vegeta had announced Frieza's getting rather impatient."

"I can't stand the bastard. He's making everyone's lives a living nightmare. Damn him." Kakorat grunted and punched a hole into the ground.

"Hey, watch it. This planet isn't as stable as it used to be nor is it as stable as Planet Vegeta." Bardock scolded.

Kakorat ignored his father, a thing he rarely did. He could count on one hand how many times he'd done that. This was one and the time when he'd wanted to marry Chichi. Kakorat looked up at the sky; the moon had come forth from the bleak gray cloud. _Tomorrow…_Goku thought with a frown. Tomorrow would be marked as the final few days left of Earth.

_A maid of princess Bulma held out the calendar for her mistress and said solemnly but her eyes held a great sorrow within them. "It's been 17 months and nine months and three days your highness."_

_Bulma nodded and placed a delicately sown tissue with the royal family's crest on it to mouth to muffle the sob-like sounds coming from her mouth._

"_What goes on here?" Prince Vegeta inquired. He found his wife sobbing and a maid holding out a calendar with her finger pointing onto a specific date. For a moment he had panicked. He'd begin to think it was their anniversary or some sort of stupid celebration she'd endured on Earth then he realized none of the holidays she'd mentioned to him previously was in that week. Wouldn't she be surprised that I was actually listening to that drivel and not staring at her—poor; I'm turning into one of those perverted saiyans? Vegeta thought with disgust. After a few seconds had passed, he added but she is my mate so I do have the right to ogle her, right? Why am I second guessing myself? My father would have a field day if he knew. _

"_I—n-nothing sire." The maid dropped to her keens and bowed. _

"_Doesn't look like nothing to me." Vegeta scowled. He hated when people kept things from him. And if this was some sort of surprise party or anything with the world "surprise" in it he would not be happy. He hated surprises. Vegeta opened his mouth but before he could utter a syllable, Bulma spoke up._

"_Leave the poor girl alone." Bulma snapped and looked at the older woman with adoring eyes. "You may leave, Miranda."_

"_Yes mistress." Arsine practically leapt up as quickly but as politely as possible; grabbing the calendar she'd discarding before and hurried out of the room. _

"…_Miranda!" Vegeta bellowed. _

_The older woman sauntered back in slowly and cautiously. "Y-yes sire?"_

"_The calendar…" he said and three sets of eyes drifted to the small booklet. "May I have it?"_

"_I—sire…that is to say…I-I-I…" she looked hesitantly at Bulma who nodded. "No y-you may not."_

_Vegeta's scowl returned with vengeance that it made Miranda flinch. "I beg your pardon?"_

_She seemed to try very hard not to fall prey to his callous glare. Somehow she summoned enough strength to repeat herself. "I—you sire, may not have it. It is f-for—"_

"_Me." Bulma supplied seeing Vegeta wouldn't take a hint. "It's a personal thing. As a matter of fact it's a "womanly" thing. I wouldn't want to embarrass you with the menial details." She walked towards the nearest window and opened it. After a moment she spoke not taking her eyes off the outside world. "It's a beautiful day, Vegeta. Birds are singing, the children are playing, the warriors are training, the air smells so fresh and wonderful." She tilted her head. "There's a nightingale over there by that tree by the front gate. Its song is so numinous and yet today it's so sad. Oh, Miranda, be a dear and..."_

_The older woman nodded, bowed and cast one last glance at the princess. "Yes mistress." she whispered. _

_Seventeen years, 9 months and three days…my heart is still broken and still lost. Vegeta is so sweet, I love him dearly. I wish things could be different…I hope you are ok out there...wherever you maybe. I will not let them destroy you…Earth will so help me stay where it is. And one day we shall find you. I can hardly wait, and Vegeta too. Bulma thought feeling less foolish since it was her true heart's desire. She was thankful for the mental bond she and Vegeta shared. Though it was possible to turn it off with series of emotions it was a great feeling to know that someone else could know your exact feelings without being told, even though it could get a little crowded. _

Vegeta frowned. He hated that flashback so much. He wondered still in vain what the woman was still going on and on about. _What did some nightingale have to do with anything? What is with that blasted calendar?_ _What is it that she and that bubbling maid hiding?_ He was growing more and more frustrated. It had been about two days since that had happened. He sighed. He'd find out eventually. He always did.

Swift Wolf sat n a rock near to the one beautiful but small pond that was contaminated with dirt and blood.

He looked at the dead fish and the ruined grass and trees. "They ruin everything. We have nearly nothing left to feed The People." He sighed. "My visions are lacking with each day and at night I fear to even blink an eye. We are going wry of all this and at some point deep within us we surrender though we do not want to. There's nothing left but the will to carry on and the small dying hope of a future for our children. We are very discouraged now." He used a twig to draw something out that was in his own language. "We will rest for now. We have roughly a few more miles to cover."

Tory practically collapsed onto the grass. Yeah five miles piece of cake, but 20? Now that's pushing it!

"Exactly," Tory said trying to sound cool and collected. "How many is a few?"

"Another 20 I presume."

Tory keeled over and held his hands up into the sky and cried out, "I surrender. Just kill me now."

Videl smiled wryly. "It's a joke, Tory. You know a "Ha-ha" thing."

Tory sat up and saw indeed that the older man had a slight grin on his face. "Ha...ha?" Tory asked cautiously.

Swift Wolf's gin widened. "Yes." He shrugged. "I'm sill learning. I tend to flop at times. But your expression was priceless."

Tory glared him down and it seemed he ignored that fact that the older man maybe older than him but certainly much more stronger and faster than him. "A joke?—a joke!" he roared. "Dude, you don't joke about that type of thing! I almost had a nervous breakdown over here—!" he stopped abruptly when a groaning sound came from his stomach that made Tory blush with embarrassment. "Err…"

"We will eat." Swift Wolf said solemnly with a curt nod that left no room for argument. Tory merely nodded finding that he had no strength to argue even if he wanted to, which in this case he didn't. He began to think of his favorite foods, with most of them fitting in the category of fast foods.

Tory's brain began to ramble on and on as the images came forth all juicy, tasty and so tempting that his mouth surprising began to water. Burgers...fries…chicken…hot wings…oh yeah…pizza…hoagies…cookies…yummy...

"I'll go get the fire wood." Videl offered.

"We will create a low fire." Swift Wolf murmured as he walked towards the lake. "We shall make do with whatever those beasts have left."

Videl nodded and walked silently back into the woods. It took a while but she'd collected enough firewood to create a low fire. She was so hungry and she heard he stomach grumble and groan to confirm it. She also felt dizzy too. It took a while for her to even remember the last meal that she'd actually felt full.

"You're tougher than this, Videl." She scolded herself softly. "You do not need to faint nor do you need to lie down."

She cursed underneath her breath when a sharp branch cut her leg. Kneeling down she saw it was merely a scratch but if she got back to camp quick enough she could have it bandaged without giving it time to start to bleed. Videl frowned. She needed more twigs. Chances were Swift Wolf too would be hungrier than she and Tory put together. She crept towards the far ends of the forest and peered over the large trees. "Oh good heavens…" she managed to say. She was sure that if she were some naïve person she'd have fainted or had screamed by now. Saiyans…were they following us or had we barely moved in the 20 miles that we did?

"_Gohan…" the voice was as soft as the wind and as delicate as the finest of silk._

Gohan shifted in his sleep. "…Mm?"

"_Gohan…come to me…I'm waiting for you…"_

"Where are you?" he found himself saying in his sleep.

"_I'll always be where you want me to be. Gohan…save me…" the woman came from the bright light. Her entire body, from head to toe clothed in white and in blood. Her voice grew faint and frightened. "I'm dying…and you have not yet found me…we believe together…you'll see…" she'd had gasped suddenly as a great dark hand grasped her around the face and the next thing he knew was he'd heard her scream and there was blood everywhere!_

Gohan gasped and lunged forward. It took him a while for his heart to slow down its rapid beating. He found by touching his forehead that he'd been sweating in his dream. He never did before. That girl…

He'd never seen her before. She seemed scared of something and whatever that something was it had killed her. He never had a dream like this. It was freighting to say the least and so real, so terrifyingly real.

Then it hit him like a bucket of cold water. The Fates, it was part of the ritual that he'd be shown a vision. Did that mean his supposing mate was dying or dead? Gohan sat up and ran his hands through his hair. He felt a brush of wind coming from behind him and his vision still blurry from coming out so quickly from his dream gave him a hazing looking image of a feminine figure. When he'd blinked, it was gone. Gohan stopped up and frowned. He needed so water—he made a face—and a bath.

_Oh Kami!_ Videl panted heavily. Had he seen her? Kami she hoped not. She was not looking to become one of those monster's captives. She knew the stories, knew of the hardships and horrors that awaited a captive. Not wanting to chance it, she took shallow and soft deep breaths to calm herself.

In all her rush she'd dropped the twigs and had ducked to blend in with the trees. She was glad that it was dark and she blended in fairly well since the moon hardly was glowing as it did on an average night. Picking up the once forgotten twigs and branches, Videl moved hastily yet cautious back to camp. _Don't want to lead them back to the hideout._ She thought.

_Rice Cakes…crème puffs…soufflés…yum…_ Tory snapped out of his thoughts when he found a dead cooked but seriously disfigured fish before him. Underneath this fish was a large green leaf that was clearly a substitute for a plate. Tory frowned.

"Eat up." Videl said simply and began to eat her own.

Tory paled. "You actually expect me to…" his stomach protested loudly. "Ok...ok you win."

After eating the meal in silence, Swift Wolf stood up. "We must go now. The saiyans are known for getting up at ridiculous time of the night."

Tory grumbled, "But we just eat. Can't we sleep a bit?"

Swift Wolf frowned. "When we reach the haven then you will sleep. Time is of the essence. And if we do not reach it, do not show them your weakness. To show that is death. Let us go now. " He looked again at the moon.

As the night progressed the journey seemed endless and the prize seemed like an illusion. Time after time they did rest but for only a few minutes primarily for stocking up on food and water if they were lucky. Swift Wolf paused and listened to the wind's low howl. "She is angry. Her world is disintegrating around her. She seeks vengeance."

"Who is she?" Tory asked with one eye open and tried in vain to stifle a yawn.

"The mother of Earth. She cries each day as her people are slaughtered." Swift Wolf explained remembering the daily rainstorms that lasted for hours.

Videl nodded.

It took them another two hours before they reached a deserted field. "Oh for Kami sakes, you walked us all this way to a damn field—a damnable field? This was a death march wasn't it? You should have marched us south instead straight to the enemy. Save them a lot of time and save me the pain of walking. "

"This is the haven..." Swift Wolf snapped.

"This dump?" it seemed the ground had shook when he'd bellowed. And the ground beneath them disappeared. "What the hell—?"

A beam of light came from the moon and then a large circle appeared around the cave. "This is the shield Dr. Briefs had created a few days ago. It's perfected with the most up-to-date technology." He turned to Videl as Tory gawked at the large bluish thing. "Be brave. You are destined for great things, Blue Eyes. Do not let them push you down, understand? Your destiny is beginning, you must be ready to answer it—alone."

"Where are you going?" Videl asked.

A lone wolf howled in the night and was soon joined by others. "My brothers are calling me. Go!"

"But I—" she hugged him. "I'll never forget you."

"Nor I… do not give up hope sweet one. We shall meet again." And he was gone as if he were some illusion.

What was she suppose to do now?

TBC…

**PAST REVEIWS**

Areiko  
2005-04-24  
ch 1, signed

wow... this was really good. i dont mind the OCC but Goku was just a little... u kno... o well. but i really like it. it was really good. u really got a talent for writing. u must update:adds to faves: this is a great story and u must update soon!

peachchanvidel  
2005-04-23  
ch 1, signed

plz update soon  
the story is great and I want to know what happens next "  
add story to fav

simba-rulz  
2005-04-23  
ch 1, signed

E! I read this and then I realized something...this story is by one of my hostees! XD Hicha, VB! It's Amber. How's life treating you? XD Anywho, I luff the story. GV goodness! Update soon, onegai!

demi-legend  
2005-04-23  
ch 1, signed

nice start! I wonder what will happen...hrm...either way, good job! I love G/V!

Karii  
2005-04-23  
ch 1, anonymous

great stroy please review asap

miroku-has-darkness  
2005-04-23  
ch 1, signed

awesome update soon


	3. Chapter 2

**Set Me Free**

A/N: Long time no see, huh? This was done about a week ago but I only post on Fridays now. Well let's hope this chapter makes up for it. This is a long, _long_ (I must stress the word "long" for this) one so grab a seat and make sure you clear your schedule for a while. Thank you everyone so far who has reviewed. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Videl looked behind her and continued to hear the wolves' cries. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear, a deep frown settled upon her lips as the howls grew fainter and fainter.

_Swift Wolf, dear, dear Swift Wolf._ She closed her eyes.

She wished he and The People would come here too. But she knew from the moment she met them they were a prideful tribe, though kind and understanding, they were mysterious and stubborn. They would never dream of abandoning their home, no matter the cost.

She took a deep breath, turned around and looked at the marvelous cave before her. A blue, almost-transparent shield was formed around it. Prior to this the dingy old cave wouldn't have compared with some of the others she'd seen on her way here. Now the cave seemed to have come to life with a breathtaking waterfall beside it appearing out of nowhere. Tory still had his mouth wide open, his navy-blue eyes wide with confusing and amazement.

"Holy shit, this is it. This is it!" he smiled. Videl shook her head. Funny, she would have thought he'd have thrown a fit at the sight of this cave compared to their luxurious housing he was use to. As the president of the once standing Foley corporations he lacked nothing, except humbleness. But he loved the outdoors, the smell of nature, the feel of fresh cut grass beneath his fingertips, the dimming rays of the setting sun and the soft cleansing of an afternoon breeze. Truth be told, Mr. Cool and Suave was an all-out Nature lover—though he kept it a secret from his employees.

Seeing he wouldn't stop gawking for sometime at these new turn of events, Videl cleared her throat loudly. "Perhaps we should go inside and not gawk too long. What say you Mr. President?"

Tory shrugged. "Might as well. We came this far and why get caught now?" he frowned suddenly. "I wish I got to say "thank you" though." He said this not realizing he'd spoken out loud.

"I am sure Swift Wolf would be grinning from ear-to-ear if he heard you just now." Videl assured Tory.

The two gathered what little they had and went forward. Videl took a deep breath, closed her eyes and walked straight. She never anticipated the smoothing sensation of fresh air that tickled her skin. In fact, she expected a sharp intense pain when she passed through the shield. When Videl had disappeared, Tory remained rooted to the same spot hesitantly a bit. Videl poked her out head scaring Tory half to death. "Are you coming?"

"Damn it, don't do that again!" Tory snapped feeling embarrassed that he'd been easily frightened.

Videl scoffed. "Whatever. Are you coming or not? Next thing you know it will close leaving you all alone at the saiyans mercy too."

Tory glared at her. "Don't even chance it, kid." He stepped forward.

"Don't call me a "kid," old man." Videl slipped back into the shield seconds before Tory entered.

"Not bad." Tory muttered.

The fire grew larger and Goku was sure it could be seen half way around the world. Goku winced at the sounds of the human's wails and pleas. Dear Kami he didn't want this. He never did want this—he never had, nor would.

"_If just one set of individuals must be sacrificed for our cause so be it, Kakorat. You are a saiyans for Kami sakes, do you damn job!" King Vegeta had snapped. _

Goku sighed. "Damn."

A young blonde teen girl scurried as far as her legs could carry her holding the hands of a young boy. The forest hid them well as they blended in with their body covered his dark, damp mud and twigs. Their breaths came out in short pants, their faces were flush and their bodies drenched with fresh sweat. Suddenly the young boy tripped over a rock hidden beneath some fallen leaves. He groaned underneath his breath and didn't move.

"Come on, Kuroki, we can make it! We can make it." The young woman encouraged him kneeling before him and offering him a hand.

He smacked it away receiving a confused look. He looked to his left, away from her bewildered blue eyes and questioning look. He was only fourteen, scrawny from the lack of food and at least 5' 3". His brown hair hung loosely around his semi-muddy face and his emerald-shaded eyes dark and solemn. He looked tired, hopeless and in pain. He clenched his fist until his nails dung deep, the pain was nothing compared to what he was feeling.

He shook his head. "We can't." he moved slightly and she saw blood on his coming from his nose and knees.

The young woman frowned, concern growing quickly. "Yes we can, Ro. We have to. Mother and father…Kema…they…we need to." She saw he wasn't responding to reasoning, so she sighed deeply, looking at the gray sky above. "Kami help me—!"

"—KAMI IS _DEAD_! DEAD, DEAD, _DEAD_! Do you hear me?" he shrilled, shocking the blonde so much that she tumbled onto her bottom. He lowered his voice. "He's…dead, perhaps even has forgotten us." His voice was filled with remorse, guilt and disgust. His eyes grew misty and his voice grew hoarse. "Everyone's dead…mom…dad…Roukema…my friends…everybody…" he his body shook violently. "Their dead…and I…I couldn't do anything…I just watched…h-helpless…s-sc-scared…being stupid—"

"You're not stupid." His sister snapped. "You're just a kid. They're monsters, Kuroki—monsters! We couldn't do anything else for them."

"It's not fair. Why can't we just go back to the way things were? With mom laughing and playing the piano, dad and me watching the football game on the widescreen TV, you and Roukema arguing over who had the best boyfriend. W-with dad showing me all the old plays he did when he was a quarterback o-or when you showed me how to throw my first curve ball…I just…I just want to be free, Rasa." Tears began to stream down his cheeks and he wiped them away angrily leaving a smear of mud in his wake. He hated crying. He hated the feeling of being a sissy even more.

"W-we are free." _Well, sort of._ She thought grimly. She didn't think being free included being covered in mud, running from bloodthirsty aliens and smelling like old gym socks. _Definitely not!_

"Free?" he scoffed. "Free? T-this is free, running like some criminal through forest that has all sorts of wild animals roaming nearby gazing at us like a piece of gourmet beef? Going without food for weeks and weeks while watching t-those, those _monkeys_ slobbering down every last bite? Free? You call this free? I rather die than have to face another day of this so called "freedom", Rasa."

"Shh." She soothed him and tore a piece of her shirt. "Roll over." He did, well to the best he could. "You're losing a lot of blood, kiddo." She took out her water bottle that was now filled with fresh rain water and used a small piece to clean the cuts. Her younger brother winced slightly through clenched teeth but other than that he made no indication that he felt anything. Then she bandaged him up in a matter of minutes and tugged to make sure it was secured. "Maybe we'll reach a river nearby so that we can change it."

"Maybe…" her brother muttered. His morale was sinking faster than ever before. At first they'd hoped it would have been over quickly but it had been ten years now. Their parents' and Roukema's—their sixteen year old sister—deaths were still fresh like open cut wounds left to bleed. It had been just four days and the pain wasn't getting any easier if anything it was getting worst.

After a few moments Kuroki had fallen asleep with his head resting on a tree. He was exhausted and hadn't slept for days now. Meanwhile his sister curled up nearby and began writing in her small dairy. It was nearly finished, she had about three or so pages left out of the 100. She'd had a wonderful senior year…that had ended with the deaths of her parents, sister and her best friend. She looked briefly at her last entry

Dear Dairy,

This should have been a year were I was suppose to be going to college, not running for my life from a bunch of wacko aliens. Soto my boyfriend of six years is dead. I know he is because I feel it. We had a special connection in which we could practically sense each other, and now it's gone. Soto, you were too good for this world. Hair as golden as wheat, eyes a wide and clear as the morning sky, a smile bright and large and a heart the glowed and reached far. I loved you, still do, will always love you.

Love, Rasa (I love you Soto)

She took out a blue pen from her back pocket and sat with her back to a nearby tree, got comfortable and began to write. The words came flowing at all at once. She had no one left to talk about her fears, hopes and dreams—which were dimming quickly. Oh she had her younger brother but why and on more stress for the kid when she was not only older but his only guardian and only living family member left. She'd seen him breakdown already once, if she added her own fears and worries he'd have one or two major nervous breakdowns within an hour! She couldn't, she wouldn't—_WON'T_—put all that on him!

Dear Dairy,

It's been a while since I've wrote but you are the only thing left other than Ro, that's keeping me going. That and the promise I made to our parents. I still wonder—I hope—this place they'd talked about existed. Ro shrilled about Kami being dead and I feel for him. It's not fair, I agree. Why should people have to fear for their lives, dread what the next moon or sun rise might bring; wonder about their family, friends and of what to do. The screaming has ended—for now. I can see the smoke of the once burning village is beginning to fade now, as are my hopes. The Military and the Navy were defeated within a minute flat! Now that's saying something. There's no where really left to hide. No more defenses, no more fabrications of what was happening, nothing but the cold facts that leave you alone and frosty at night. What is there left to believe in? Ala

s I must go now. Time is of the essence. We should reach our destination by midday. Kami, I do hope you are alive—I believe you are. Save me, save Ro—save us!

Desperate with (10 of hope remaining), Rasa

Her eyes grew droopy and she cast the small pink book beside the two backpacks. She looked at her brother, they had both became quite good at awakening at the slightest twitch of a leaf or the change in the winds. Why not? It was the only way to survive.

She yawned slightly and huddled near her younger brother. _Tomorrow will be better…tomorrow always would be better…or that's what mom always used to say…_

Rasa chocked back a sob. _Oh Mom._

­­­­­­­­­­

"Wake up…"

Tory muttered something underneath his breath and rolled away from the voice.

"Wake up!" the voice said a bit louder and clearly annoyed.

"Not now…give me a second…" he yawned in his sleep and curled himself into a tighter ball.

"_GET UP YOU BONEHEAD_!" Videl yelled.

Tory jumped awake with a loud yelp. "What the—!" he saw Videl glowering at him from across the now lit room. "What the fuck—why'd you do that for? Gees, are you trying to kill my eardrums or give me a heart attack?"

"Maybe both," Videl said sarcastically then she grew serious. "Get up. It's time to move on into the cave. We have to get into the real shield, this is a weak one. Once there then you can dream and drool all you want, Mr. President."

"Funny." Tory scowled, rubbed his stomach and glared at Videl. "I'm hungry. We'll eat first, and then walk."

"No, we'll walk, and _then_ we'll eat." Videl countered.

Tory shook his head. "No way, eat first! I'll kneel over before I take my first step."

"Then I'll drag you the rest of the way." Videl shrugged.

Tory was flabbergasted and it took a few tries before he got a few words in. Deciding he was too hungry to say the choice of words he knew that would have her reconsider, he said one word with such power and plead that it nearly took all his strength away. "No!"

Videl sighed. It was 10 in the morning and they hadn't eaten for a good twelve or so hours. She heard her stomach begin to grumble too. "Ok, ok. We'll eat while we walk, fair enough?"

Tory thought this over for a good two seconds. "Uhm…Maybe—." He cracked open one eye and still pouting but a sly look entered that almost effective look. "—but only if I get first dibs on the candy bars."

"Whatever." Videl shook her head. "Just one, there's only a few leftover."

"Cool!" Tory clasped his heads together and a burst of energy erupted within him as he dashed towards the corner and began ripping a wrapper from one of his favorite chocolate bars. He moaned slightly savoring the taste. "Hot damn, this is so…so good. So damn good."

After eating two rice balls each, a quarter bottle of water and half a protein bar, they headed deeper into the bleak cave. Tory fumbled once or twice with the flashlight every time he heard an unexpected dripping sound of the water above.

"Chill out." Videl snapped in a hushed tone.

Tory scowled. "I am, I am and quit snapping at me!"

"Lower your voice, and I am not snapping at you. I just want us to be careful. Who knows who else is here?"

Instantly Tory found he was nodding and growing a bit paranoid. "Y-yeah, l-like ex-cons, or-or ax murders, or those psychos they have on the most wanted shows, or-or one of those wacko—"

"—don't get paranoid on me, T."

"I'm not. Just gotta be careful, just like you said." He nodded and found himself using the flashlight to look around at the sides of the cave. The walls felt unnaturally soft to the touch unlike the caves he'd seen and been in. How odd. But then he realized maybe it wasn't a real, real cave but one to look like one.

Flump.

Tory jumped. He heard something. He knew he did. Videl glared at him but said nothing.

They remained still and not a sound was heard. Videl and the now paranoid Tory continued to walk with Tory now behind Videl with the flashlight wavering just a bit. He heard it again and he darted the light to the small rocks that were now rolling to his feet.

"Damn, Tory. What is it now?" Videl snapped, whirling around and glaring daggers at Tory. "Give me the damn thing if you can't hold it right." She held out her right hand and tapped her left foot impatiently.

Tory gulped for he saw something coming, in his fright he lost his grip on his flashlight and it went sailing. The flashlight dropped behind him and the light fazed out. "Oh damn!"

"Oh nice going…" Videl muttered and ignoring Tory's heated glare. She knew he was glaring at her for she could feel it but she made no comment about it. "Well?"

Tory blinked. "Well what?"

"Well, aren't you going to pick it up?" Videl asked expectedly.

"Yeah…I guess." He got to his knees and Videl did too as they looked for the object that blended in nicely, to their disappointment, with the darkness.

"I've got it!" Tory exclaimed and held up the flashlight and flicked the switch.

Nothing…

"Damn." He looked up and saw something golden flash before him, and then it was gone. Then it went off again, it was growing closer. _Closer!_ The thought finally registered in his shell-shocked brain. "Ah shit…" he trailed off trying desperately to get the thing to work as he scurried back further away. He was about a good few yards from it but noticed it was smack-dab right behind Videl.

_Holy Shit!_ He had to warn her! His first try at saying her name hadn't come out more than a whisper, the next a hoarse whisper and then finally, "VIDEL!"

"Wh—?" Videl looked up right in time to see darkness.

"There are only two more hours left in your time here son and still no candidates." Kakorat frowned.

Gohan shook his head. "Well, duh dad! Do I have to spell it out for 'ya?—"

"—well that would be nice." Goku said sarcastically.

"—half of them are dead if not too this or too that for me!" Gohan finished ignoring his father's joke.

"I never took you to be a shallow person, son." Goku frowned.

Gohan bit down hard on his tongue. He wasn't about to tell his father about his dream. He still couldn't shake it no matter how hard he tried. She was his dream girl; his suppose mate and he knew sooner or later his father would ask about if he had his visions yet. At first he decided he'd deny it and be done with it but now with the visions so real, he wasn't so sure he could deny them.

"I'm not. It's just…well, I'm just picky. If I have to choose and have to mate, live and have children with the woman I have to at least like her. She has to be appealing to me and not just for show. I could have picked a girl out of the ones I saw but there wasn't anything."

"…anything?" Goku blinked then he nodded. "Oh, no zing, huh."

"Bingo! They're all too plain, too scrawny, and too…too common."

"I say that's shallow." Goten piped in carrying a bowl of hot soup. Gohan ignored him so Goten took a sip of the vegetable soup and exclaimed, "Yum!"

"We'd you get that from?" Radditz demanded wiping off the sweat off his face with a towel. "You don't know the first thing about making soup, let alone boiling water. That's a woman's job—ouch, what the hell?" he grimaced from the blow that Celipa had given him.

Her brown eyes were flaring. "Didn't expect me to be standing behind you, eh jackass?"

Radditz looked expectantly at Bardock who he knew had witness the blow. Sure, he wasn't a wimp but his damn head hurt!

Bardock blinked then he shrugged. "What? I taught you to respect women but you failed to listen. Now deal with it."

Radditz scowled. He knew what was next.

"_Why can't you be more like your brother, Kakorat?" his father, and even his own mother, would say._

_He'd always reply. "Simply because he's a scumbag; he doesn't deserve his life or his heritage. Because he married a silly earthling!—" Because you guys love him more! He added silently. "—because I hate him and damn it I always will!" then he'd storm out. _

Radditz scowled.He'd be damned if he let anybody know how much he craved his parents affections. Sure they loved him. Didn't they have to? But not the love that glowed with great pride at the sound of their favorite son's name "Kakorat". Kakorat, the first saiyans to achieve SSJ in over 100 centuries, the first to bring in not one but two heirs to the family, the one that had rescued their weakened father from the enemies grasp, the one who was in high favors with the royal family, the one his parents really wanted.

Blinded by childhood hurt he longed to forget, Radditz dashed the bowl to the ground.

Goten shrieked as he watched the food spreading further on the floor. "No!" he glared at his uncle. "Why'd you do that?"

"You're not to eat their food." Radditz snapped. "Because they—!"

"—don't tell my son what to eat and what not to eat. Goku snapped. "We eat both Saiyan and Earth-originated meals before and the food is rather scrumptious—or perhaps that's just Chichi's great cooking. And "they" have a name have a name, so use it."

Radditz fumed, his brother just had to humiliate him once more but this time with words. "Oh yeah, just shove that right into my face why don't you."

"Shove what—?"

"—oh don't play dumb, jackass! A mate, heirs, ascending to SSJ, the favorite son—"

Kakorat frowned. "—I never—"

"Oh sure you didn't, you—"

"All right, boys—!" Bardock yelled, cutting in between his two sons.

"No it's not all right." Kakorat said. He sounded concerned which made Radditz angrier. It wasn't concern, Radditz knew that. It was pity, it had to be! And like all saiyans, he hated pity.

Bardock opened his mouth to speak but was cut off quickly by Radditz.

"You know what dad? Just fuck off, will you?" Radditz snapped at the now stunned Bardock. He glared at his father, aunt, brother and his nephews before stalking off shoving every saiyan in his wake. He never felt such anger in such a long time and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. He wasn't sure were he'd gotten the courage to say such words to his own father but they came out before his wiser side had a chance to stop him. He'd thrown away a rule that had been pounded into his brain from day one. A rule all saiyans must abide. A rule so strict it was never met to be broken—"never shout your parent in vulgar words." It was especially unforgivable if it was done before or to your own mother.

It remained silent for about ten solid minutes before everyone slowly looked at Kakorat. "I wonder what's crawled up his ass and died." Then he shrugged, walked towards the pot of soup and poured Goten another bowl.

Videl blinked. Was she hallucinating? She didn't think so because she'd eaten enough to have herself in stable condition for the day. Or maybe she was…dead? Where else could she see this person before her? Her vision began to become less blurry and the words the woman was speaking became clearer.

"Videl…? Videl, can you hear me? Oh Kami, did she hit her head so hard? Oh damn it."

"You were never one to curse so boldly, Erasa." Videl chuckled slightly.

Erasa beamed instantly. "You remember me!" she lunged forward and hugged Videl tightly. "Oh I thought you were dead, Videl. Oh let this not be a dream in which I awake upon the grass with muddy clothes on thinking "I should have stayed asleep a bit longer"!" she released her and pinched herself. "Ouch. No dream here. I thought you had died along with half our graduating class that day, Del. I didn't see you and I feared the worse." She hugged her again. "But I found you. You're alive, I'm alive—!"

"—and I'm alive." Tory wiggled his eyebrows seductively and smiled sweetly. "Hi there, remember me?" he looked around. "Oh, and I see no Soto with ya."

"He died, you pervert!" Kuroki snapped. He was sitting by a nearby corner changing his bandages with a new cloth. His jeans were torn jaggedly into a pair of shorts and his shirt was muddy but in decent condition.

Tory frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." Kuroki muttered in an unconvinced tone. He took a few sips from his water bottle, wiped his mouth with his hand and said again but lower, "Sure you are."

"That's not nice, Ro." Erasa said in a warning tone. "Tory, Videl and I have been friends since Pre-K. Say you're "sorry", now." She waited but all she got was a scoff.

Tory shrugged. "It's ok."

Erasa shook her head. "No it's not. It's unacceptable! If mom would never—"

"Well, duh, Blondie. You're not mom, so back off. I'm tired ok? I don't gotta say I'm sorry. This cut hurts like hell, we could die any moment and this pervert comes along flirting like if it's an average Friday night at the club!" Kuroki snapped as he angrily shoved his water bottle back into his backpack.

"All right, everyone calm down. Let's get something to eat then get some shuteye before we say something we'll regret." She glared slightly at her brother who merely folded his arms over his chest and gave a look of a clear rebellious teenager.

_Well, so be it._ Erasa thought angrily.

"Well we did pass a convenient store a while back." Erasa said. "It was small but it had some stuff there but we had too much already to carry plus we were too tired to carry any extra weight. So—"

"—I'll go." Videl volunteered.

"Y-you…?" Tory questioned.

"Yeah me and why not, do you have a complaint? I know where it is, so you can't play that card."

"I'm the oldest, I'll do it." Tory grinned. "Plus I was in the military for three and a half years."

"Yet I'm the wisest, I'll do it!" Videl countered.

"Well, I'm the—hey! What's that suppose to me? I'm like two years your senior, toots. A lot can be learned in two years."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Oh let me see. How to seduce my professor into giving me an A in—"

"Don't even try it." Tory muttered. "I never did that that! That was Kyle Ruinous because he sucked in Chemistry, both academically and relationship wise. Now that was a loser. I mean look at his ex-girlfriend, Marissa for in stance. Was he blind? Even though, last year he break the school record of the number of touchdowns and Mrs. Juneau was pretty hot for thirty-three." He shrugged. "But still…what a lo-ser…!"

"It takes one to know one, T." Videl grinned and ignored Tory's slight glare. "I'll go. If I don't get back in let's say an hour you can send in the reinforcement." Videl walked off not waiting for a reply.

"You better be back or else." Toru threatened.

"Sure." Still with her back to them, she waved. "Hold the fort down while I'm gone, Mr. President. Forget flirting or Kuroki as I see it, won't be held responsible for beating you into a bloody plump. Later."

Bloody plump? That scrawny brat? Tory opened his mouth and stuttered. He snapped his mouth to a close when she had disappeared and sighed deeply.

"We better get moving." Erasa said simply.

"M-moving…? Moving where?" Tory blinked.

Kuroki scowled. "To the interior, do you not know anything?"

Tory narrowed his eyes and returned the scowl. "Of course I do." He grew cocky and smirked. "I know things that will take you months—no years, to figure out, _kid_." He laughed inwardly at Kuroki's flinch.

_Serves that jerk right! He's trying to make me look like some dumb ass before his sister._ Tory thought smugly and looked at Erasa who was currently bending over to inspect the cave walls for something. _Oh, nice…very nice._

"If you'd stop checking out my assets you pervert, and try to help me find the entrance to the interior base, we'd be a lot better off!" Erasa snapped and wiped a bit of perspiration from her forehead.

Tory nodded briskly and ignored the younger teen boy's low chuckle. Tory dusted his hands and said, "Sure. I'll check over here and the _munchkin_ can check over there."

"Munchkin…?" Kuroki grumbled something else underneath his breath but compiled even though he limped part the way.

­

The sun was now setting and the afternoon breeze felt good to the saiyans as several dipped into the lake to remove the blood and dirt from their bodies. Gohan sat a few feet away on a boulder drying his hair and readjusting his gloves.

Bardock stretched, yawned and walked up to Kakorat who had just finished eating. "So, did he found an eligible mate yet?"

Kakorat sighed. "Not one. I'm just about to give up here. There's less than an hour left before he departs. He said they're too skinny, too grimy, too coarse looking, too this and too that. It was interesting at first, I think, but now it's just getting damn annoying and predictable. He's making up all these lame excuses—my son is not a good liar about certain things and this is one of them."

Bardock took a seat on a nearby stump. He took a large bite out of the red apple he had in his hands. He chewed, swallowed and turned to look at Kakorat. He saw Gohan was out of earshot but he kept his voice low. "Have you noticed anything…peculiar about him lately?"

Kakorat shook his head and removed his dirty gloves. "Per…no, at least nothing out of the ordinary, why?"

"I heard him muttering about seeing someone in a dream but when I asked him about it he said it was nothing. Said she was dying or something and he had to rescue her. I said "your mate?" and he said "hell no!" like if having a mate is a bad thing." Bardock said. "I think the Fates are getting a little bit inpatient and frustrated that he refuses to do as they commanded and the fact that he doesn't believe in their powers—mostly in the love category."

Kakorat shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

A look only a man growing old, yet looked half his age, who desired great grandkids before he started to discover the growth of gray hair on his head, Bardock said, "Oh I don't know…how about saying "_choose a mate or I'll choose one for you_!" I think it works."

"No it doesn't. It didn't work for me and _definitely_ not for Radditz, but _he's_ another story. Anyways, you know the tale of the two saiyans but together by the saiyan council and killed each other after mating? Well I didn't at the time you threatened me but I learned pretty damn quickly."

"It's in all the history books we had to learn in level 1 training, Carrot boy." Prince Vegeta said hovering a few feet by in the air. His hands were crossed over his broad chest and he had his trademark scowl on his face.

Bardock frowned.

"Well, unlike you I was at level 3 at the age of four while you were twiddling your thumbs praying to advance, Vegetable boy." Kakorat countered and made a fake yawn come from his mouth.

Prince Vegeta's eyes flared from the insult but he didn't say anything. His gritted his teeth and fought for control.

_Watch that temper, boy. A good leader must have patience. Saiyans are not to run hastily into a fight. We mustn't be foolhardy but use our heads and strength to our advance. King Vegeta scolded. _ It was a lesson Vegeta had to learn the hard way, a lesson he kept dear but in the back—way, way back—of his head.

Bardock cleared his throat trying to find a way to cut through the tension. Seeing it would be nearly impossibly, Bardock looked around and blinked. "Where'd Gohan go?"

The other two males looked around. Gohan was nowhere in sight. They'd all left their scouters discarded on in their small tents, a thing they rarely did. But then again, who on Earth could stand up to and/or defeat the saiyans?

"Huh? I could have sworn he was right over there." Kakorat blinked.

Videl breathed in deeply, the water clung to her clothes which clung to her like a second skin. She moved a mop of hair from her face that blocked her view. She staggered a bit and drew in a few deep breaths.

"That was…too close." Videl said shivering as the winds began to pick up. She'd catch a cold if she didn't change out of these clothes. She looked around and found what must've been a beautifully decorated store that sold clothing. Half the building was in ruins and the other half was standing, barely. She felt a bit guilty as she went in and grabbed a few shirts, jeans, shorts and some unmentionables, but she made herself shake it off. This was no time for guilt but a time for survival.

She changed in a dark corner, sparing no time to be caught in any risky situation. She had once, just earlier, and she couldn't afford another one. The last time she could have died or drowned if they hadn't had left.

She wasn't sure how much time had really passed but she had collected enough food to barely feed a rat. There were only a few measly scraps of food left in the once flourishing town. She'd come across lots of dead bodies and just the thought of the damage the saiyans did worldwide made her shiver and then her body filled with rage at the thought of these beasts doing such inhumane things to innocent people. It was disgusting!

_But they aren't human so perhaps they think its right. Ha, stupid is more like it!_ Videl thought. How could they not see this was wrong? They were said to be a very intellectual race that had even surpassed Earth's technology. Flying jet-cars, moving sidewalks, they were all like a Stone Age era to the saiyans now.

Videl heard a low musical sound, it was her cell phone. A message had been left. She glanced at it and knew it would soon need to be charged. Luckily technology had advanced enough the even without the lines she had unlimited reception and a charger in the cave.

_I'm coming to get you, Videl. You've been gone way too long (3 hours!) _

_-Tory._

Videl rolled her eyes. Did he think she couldn't take care of herself? Videl sighed; a small little smile graced her face. Well, it was nice to have someone look out for you for a change. She glanced at the message, it was sent about thirty minutes ago.

_How odd. I should have heard—perhaps it was the water._ Videl thought and shrugged.

She was nearing the hideout, which was a good mile or so away, when she heard a low chuckle behind her. Arms reached for her but sensing the unknown figure, she moved out of the way but not fast enough. She heard the sharp ripping sound and knew the person had torn off part of her clothing. If it was Tory he would have called to her saying it was a joke by now. But she had a feeling it wasn't Tory…nor was it human. She could sense its presence all around her. Whoever or whatever it was gave off such a sense of danger and an eerie aura that it made her body all the more cautious.

Tory pulled Erasa's hold off of him and narrowed his eyes. In a sober tone he said, "Go back with the kid." In the background, Kuroki stiffened. "I'll be back soon, I promise. Videl's like a sister to me—"

Erasa blinked. "But she is—"

"—and she's also my responsibility. We grew up together and know each other like the back of our hands. We almost share like a link with each other and that link is going haywire. She's afraid and worried and if you put two and two together you get saiyans—"

"No, you get—"

"I know, I know! Four! You get four." he sighed exasperatedly and threw his hands into the air. "Fine, you know what? Follow me but if we're attacked and you break a nail, it'll be your fault, not mine!"

"Break a—you sexist pig!" Erasa snapped and stormed through the forest with her brother trailing behind her sticking out his tongue, pleased at the outcome concerning Tory and Erasa. Tory responded back in the same manner.

_Little brat!_ Tory thought grimly and stuck his hands into his jeans pocket and followed behind them.

The sounds of her rapid, shallow panting filled the narrow space between the trees of the maze the humans called a "forest". Trees, so many trees! She felt as if the tall trees were closing in on her. She inched down a narrow lane, her exhausted body creeping silently over the cool, lush grass, her chest now heaving. She dared not call out for help because no one would here her, except the enemy of course. She jerked her face wildly to the left, hearing movement on the other side of the dense hedge.

It was there! She could see the shape of him, tall, bedecked in his finery. She crouched down and moved slightly away. "Don't be afraid, my dear." His mellifluous voice from several feet away made her shudder in disgust. They even spoke English! Where as she'd expected a foreign tongue but then again she'd heard four others speak it. Perhaps it was a requirement for conquest of other planets. "We're not going to hurt you. Come on out. There's nothing you can do now, humanoid."

Videl stifled a shriek. _We…?_ She thought and glanced around slowly to check around her. Were they hidden in the trees? Clenching her fist so tightly her nails dug into her palms, she huddled against the bush, edging inch by inch down the lane. At the end, she pressed her back flat against the scratchy bushes, actually finding herself too scared to move further. The small and silly hope that he—correction, they—would leave was evaporating quickly. She waited, shaking, praying, and trying to gather her nerve while her stomach was in knots.

When you were a kid you had your parents and with them there, there was a false hope that nothing or no one would harm you, if you had parents that is. Then you grew up and realized everything you saw through the naïve eyes as a child was nothing but fabrication of the real world. And the demanding of accepting the world for what it really was. The realization is one of the hardest things in the world. But if you don't have parents to shelter you from that, you realize it far too soon. For a child growing up and moving all about in their life before settling down in one area, it was the hardest of all things. It was harder than the teases at school, even harder than bringing yourself above all others and climbing your way to acceptance.

Videl hugged herself closer. _Kami, please…they're coming._ She would have cried, but she was too terrified. The breeze rose again. She smelled sweat, the musk of the dewy forest, and strangely enough, her fears.

The saiyan chuckled. "Oh come on now. You have nothing to fear. We could be…friends. Yes, that's the word."

Did he think she was a silly child without knowledge of who to trust? _Stupid saiyan!_ Videl thought grimly. She wished Tory was here but she knew that he, or even both of them together, wouldn't be able to stand a chance. If he did show up, it would be suicide. She realized that years ago. She listened. It was quiet, way too quiet. Had they gone?

"I see you." The male voice said coming directly from behind. She felt his breath hot on her neck. She bolted, her long, black hair streaming out behind her. Her chest lifted and fell, lifted and fell. They were coming and she knew this chase was a thrill to them. She knew they could have attacked her, killed her and be done with it, but they hadn't—yet.

"I grow weary of this chase, human!" the saiyan warned. She saw movement in the trees above her and made out a saiyan tail moving energetically behind its master. She saw the figure jump down and land a few feet from her. Wide-eyed, both hands pressed to her mouth to silence her ragging panting. She knew he was grinning for she saw the shine of his white teeth from the moon's glow. She turned around to run, but he moved fast enough to make the large space between them disappear instantly.

Maybe he moved a bit too quickly for she got loose. "Come back here, you little wrench!" she heard him bellow. She tore free, heard the ripping of the lower part of her shirt once more, stubbed her toes on a rock before she looked back and ran smack-dab into another body, a solid and very warm body.

Videl looked up slowly and met the face of a young man no older than her with tan skin, spiky-black hair and even darker brown eyes. He had an amazing build and a solemn expression on his face, but there was a different aura coming from him. She felt much safer for some odd reason. She relaxed until she felt something brush her arm. She looked down instantly and saw the saiyan tail slowly moving about her. Shit!

She jumped back and landed in front of her first aggressor. "Get away from me!"

"Shut up!" Before she could react he grabbed her and spoke in a language unknown to the humans. He chuckled darkly. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the half-breed. I thought you'd be going back to Planet Vegeta, back to that human mother of yours."

"Don't talk about my mother, Darius." The younger saiyan said in a low warning tone and took a step closer. The other saiyan took a step back but lifted his chin high into the air. He held Videl closer while she fought back in vain to free herself. Her black hair covered her face like a black veil as she continued to struggle against the large man.

"Don't come any closer, half-breed. Or this human girl dies. Now you wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" _Play on his weakness. He cares for his human mother so he must have some compassion for her people, right?_ Darius thought confidently.

"Don't be an ass, Darius." His voice was coolly scornful, his stance relax, but danger emanated from him as he sauntered closer, his body sleek and lean, gold moonlight glancing off his broad shoulders. Impeccably attired in black, he moved with predatory grace.

Videl felt the other saiyan holding her shake but not visibly. She had no clue what they truly spoke of but she knew body language and knew who was in control. And it definitely wasn't the boar that was holding her captive. The younger saiyan spiked Darius with a sharp glance, and a half-smirk on his lips.

He narrowed his eyes, "Is this what saiyans do? Use a useless human to try to annoy the other? Such coward-ness that I expected from humans but not of a saiyan. You surprised me, Darius. But…" He shrugged indifferently and said, "Do what you wish then."

"Fine then, I'm going now but not before I collect enough of the woman's blood to carry back. Wouldn't that mother of yours be thrilled to see her son turn his back away from one of his pep—!"

"She's not one of my—"

"But of course she is. It was said your mother was the ruler of Earth or at least a large majority and when you marry it would be yours to rule. So naturally, she'd be one of yours." He drew a ki blast. "So prince boy, what's it gonna be?"

"You wouldn't dare. Besides, killing has ceased for the night. You'd be fined for going against your commander's direct order. I heard Vegeta is in a bad mood. Now what would a pissed off commander do to a lowly disobedient saiyan? I can't seem to remember…oh yes, death was it."

Darius didn't seem to be affected by the likely threat. "What's this? Is this really possible? Have I found the Great Gohan has an Achilles heel?"

"Hardly," Gohan scoffed and folded his arms. "Dispense the attack and release the human. Surrender is your sole option."

"He grows angry." Darius mused aloud. "He must be captivated by your beauty. Such a weakness inherited from that father of his no doubt. Humph, loving a human…really now, how pathetic."

_Was it me or did I see his eyes change colors?_ Videl thought looking at the scowl Gohan was giving Darius. Whatever the large man had said had obviously angered him.

"Never talk about my mother or my father for that matter." He bellowed and it seemed the ground beneath him shifted from the force of it.

_I'm not sure whether killing the saiyan quickly would be as satisfying as killing him slowly…no, it was definitely the latter._ Gohan thought.

In the world he grew up with he had come to understand and ignore the taunts and scowls of the upper-class saiyans and he'd helped shield his younger brother whose carefree ways helped hide the child's own distress. He'd been known to challenge or be at the end of a challenge of those who dared talk about him being a half-breed, his mother or the fact that his father fell in love, married and had two heirs by the woman. And he always won. Well not the first time the subject had surfaced. His first and only lost was when he was five and the boy had been ten but he'd quickly learned and defeated him easily a few years later.

Darius smirked and his eyes grew dark. "Tell me, Gohan…between colleagues. Now that your little charge is so, shall we say, grown up, haven't you ever wondered? I mean, look at her, boy—"he thrust Videl forward with enough force that she grunted and her hair fell back to reveal her face. "—some say she is the most beautiful female alive—in the top two, at least. Certainly my patron agrees. Helen of Troy as these humans spoke about. Men fight wars to posse such beauty. Shall we have a little peek, perhaps?"

Videl gasped in horror as Darius ripped the shirt open down her back in one lightning movement. "There, there." Darius crooned in English, "don't fret."

_I'm going to end up like those lost souls, abused, beaten and left behind by the saiyans like a lifeless zombie!_ Videl screamed inwardly and fought back hard.

She nearly sobbed. He gripped her arms tighter until the will to scream wore off as her energy began to drain. She lowered her head, disgusted, exhausted and defeated. She was powerless to stop him as he pushed the ripped ends of her shirt down, baring her upper body. Cheeks aflame, she bit her lower lip, fighting tears of rage, she tried to pull her now loose waist-length hair forward to cover her breasts but Darius protested.

Darius chuckled lowly. "Now, now…let us see what the good Kami has given you, my dear human."

"You dissolute bastard…" Gohan scoffed.

"A bastard I may be…but surely not dissolute, prince boy."

Just then the night sky flung down another swift cloudburst of cold rain, she flinched when the first drops struck her bare skin. Something as quick lightening zipped past her. She could feel a volcanic force of pure rage building from where the young teen prince stood, but somehow the only thing she could focus on was her pride, her last defense. She lifted her head high against the crushing shame. Tears in her eyes, she stared straight ahead at nothing.

"Yes, you know you are stunning, don't you? Ah, you are as prideful as any saiyan, remarkable." Darius murmured, running one finger from the curve of her shoulder down her arm. Videl fought back not to throw up from revulsion. "Lovely indeed, she has skin like silk. Come...touch her, boy. She is exquisite. I see why that father of yours fell to his knees when he found that human and took her as his mate. And look what we have here before us. A beautiful forest nymph I'd say. I don't blame you; any man would have a weakness for such a creature." Then he spoke in English. "We can share her if you like." He raised his eyes from Videl's shoulder, smirking.

At this, her stricken gaze fell to Gohan, but then a cold shaft of horror spiked down her spine, for he was feasting his eyes on her bare breasts, his gaze devouring her nakedness. She wanted to cry out in rage, they were both alike!

His voice smooth and sure that it held a note of triumph, "Come and taste her. No one has to know. Really, after all you're a prince and you've strived so long for acceptance. Isn't she the least you deserve? They say a human girl is more pleasuring in bed than that of a saiyan woman. Let us see."

Eventually, Gohan looked up from his intimate perusal of her body. She caught a flash of white teeth in his cold, wicked smile. He began to walk slowly towards them, and directed his question to Darius. "What do you suggest?"

Darius smirked. "I'll hold her down for you, your highness. They say these humans are known for deceitful tricks when they are at a lost."

"Oh, she wouldn't fight me," he murmured in English and looked at her with a cocky little smile on his lips. "Would you girl?"

Her cheeks turned crimson from both embarrassment and the term "girl". It was obvious as the lustful nature of Darius that she was no girl. Trembling violently and visibly, she could not bear to look at him as he stalked closer. He shouldn't…he couldn't…be he would, Videl knew that. He was a saiyan after all and if the stories were true, as if they couldn't be, saiyans enjoyed that sort of thing. Even if there was a law banning such a thing, he didn't look like a man, or a saiyan, that would obey it. He obeyed no law but his own; he was a prince after all.

One slow, relentless stride after another, he came to stand perhaps three inches away from her, so close his chest nearly brushed her breast. She could feel him breathing against her. She was trapped between two tall, ruthless men, her breath jagged, and her exposed skin racing with shivers, hot and cold. She knew he was going to touch her at any moment. Gohan reached up and ran his fingers through her black hair slowly.

Then it all happened all at once. He seized Darius by his throat and knocked her out of his grasp. Darius threw a ki blast that had broken through Gohan's armor but the young saiyan merely let out a low cruse but didn't let go of the other man's throat. Gohan grabbed Darius's right wrist as Videl went hurtling towards the ground onto her hands and knees. Modesty drilled into her, she reached for the once cotton white shirt and put it on. Flailing wildly, Darius tore free and bolted.

Gohan grabbed Darius by the back of his collar and hurled him around, throwing him down where he made a loud "thump" sound. Videl looked up and heard the soft whisper of metal and saw Gohan's ebony-handled dagger, the slim elegance of the blade kissed by moonlight. When Darius threw up both hands to ward off the first blow, Gohan's dagger slashed across both his open palms. She turned away, willing herself unsuccessfully to stand and run. She longed to run but her body simply wouldn't allow it. She heard every gasp, every choke and every low curse as Gohan attacked Darius.

When she heard Gohan curse in some unknown language, she turned slightly and saw him lift his ki blast in both hands for the final blow, saw his handsome face alight with savagery. She squeezed her eyes shut as the beam plunged straight down like a bird of prey. Darius scream was short, followed by a great silence. When the dust cleared she could make out Gohan's figure. Gohan stood with his hands at his side and stared at the ashes in the form of Darius's body. The wind kicked in and the ashes scattered. Gohan raked a hand through his hair, pushed his forelock out of his eyes, a black, demonic shape against his lesser dark of night. Never taking her eyes off him, she willed herself to stand on her feet in one jerky motion, which proved to be a costly mistake. She felt dizzy and looked to the source of her wooziness, blood, her blood. She looked up slowly and saw him looking at her coolly as he took a step towards her. She turned to run not wanting to become like the rest or suffer the fate Darius had. Another mistake, she missed her footing and it felt like she was flying when she saw the grass coming closer and closer as did the welcoming darkness. After a moment Videl felt something warm cover her chilled body but she was too weak to fight it back. In the mist of it all she heard the distant and frantic cries of her brother and Erasa—_thank you Kami_, Videl thought and at last slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh no!" Erasa shrieked seeing so much blood on the grass and on Videl's body.

"She-she's not dead, is she?" Kuroki asked cautiously and hesitantly to come forward.

Tory touched the side of Videl's neck and felt a faint pulse. "Not yet." He looked curiously at the clothing draped over her body. It looked expensive, exotic yet warm. "Let's get some food into her or something to get her consciousness. We can't make the trip with her in this condition, too risky."

Erasa nodded, took off her backpack and grabbed a few things. They all knew they had to feed her small amounts since she, like them had suffered from malnutrition for so long. It took a while but she started to come around. Tory had cleaned, treated and bandaged the two large wounds on her arms and legs. Erasa helped by lending Videl an extra shirt and cleaning the scratches and minor cuts from her body. Kuroki leaned against a lone tree trying to fight off the tears and memories that were too parallel to what was happening now. The death of his mother was too similar to this, except Videl lived. He was glad.

Videl blinked, groaned and muttered a curse underneath her breath. "Tory? Erasa—?" she turned slightly. "—Kuroki? What are you—did you see them? I mean him?"

"Huh…him? Him who? We just heard an explosion and we got a trace on you and we found you alone, bleeding and unconscious. You scared me half to death!" Erasa hugged Videl tightly.

Videl rubbed her bandaged arm. "Let's go." She stood up slowly with the help of Erasa.

Erasa looked at Tory who nodded slowly. "Only if you're up to it, Del...Ok?" Erasa said.

Videl reframed from rolling her eyes. She loved that they cared for her but this was neither the time nor the place for this. "Of course I am." She smiled slightly. "I've gotten cuts before and I've broken bones too. This is a piece of cake."

"You heard the lady." Kuroki staggered a bit. "Let's get outta here."

"Thanks, Ro." Videl winked at the boy. He blushed lightly and turned his face away until the blush faded away.

Kuroki cleared his throat. "Erm…yeah, let's go. This forest's giving me the creeps." he grabbed his sister's backpack, swung it over his shoulders and turned to face the trio. "Last one back is a smelly, stinking saiyan!" Kuroki challenged.

Tory laughed and ruffled the younger boy's hair to Kuroki's dismay. "Yeah, right little man. You can't even stand on your legs straight."

Kuroki shoved him. "Says who? I could whip your ass any day, any time, anywhere! See you later, loser!"

"I maybe a nobody with my company gone but I am not, I repeat, I am not a loser! You hear me?" Tory yelled and ran after the boy. "I shall not lose to a stupid, cocky brat!"

"Sounds like you, Tory!" Erasa laughed. She laughed even harder at his curt scoff, "As if." response. Erasa began to walk in the path the two teens left and paused. Videl was looking up at a tree where it was too dark to see up very high. She had a frown on her face and her eyes were shadowed by several masked emotions.

The wind blew both girls' hair in a gentle sway and they stood like this for a moment. "Videl…?" Erasa asked softly.

Videl gasped and turned around, startled. "…E-Erasa?"

Erasa nodded. "Let's head back, 'k?" Erasa began to walk again. Videl paused once more and stared up at the tree. She'd seen a twinkling light coming from it and a blissful feeling swept around her body, it was like an ethereal aura. How strange, she had never felt it before. It was as if she had a guardian angel watching out for her.

Gohan rested in the tree seeing her still looking up directly at him but he knew human eyes weren't as keen as saiyans. He looked at his hands that were still stained with blood. What had come over him? He'd never acted so savagely even in his fights against the bullies when he grew up. Never in his life had he felt such a surge of possessiveness, a desire to owe what he couldn't have. He desired her, he knew that. But how could such a power, such an uncontrolled power be awakened by a mere human? Had he let his human heart dominate over his saiyan heart? He scoffed, it was time to go. Then he turned and vanished into the night. He would never fall to such a desire—never.

"Never say "never" my dear saiyan boy." The Fates leader, Meriden chuckled softly. "Prince Vegeta did, and what did that get him."

A/N: Long, long chapter huh? Needn't worry not all of the chapters will be this long. I just wanted to set the mood and get a bit of Gohan and Videl into this story, after all it is about them. Besides I owed you guys after not updating for so long. Yeah, there was so graphical stuff and profanity but it was for the moment.

_When shall they meet again—if they ever do—and on what circumstances? Why is Gohan so afraid of his feelings? And what exactly do the Fates have in mind for the stubborn teen prince? What of Radditz and his childhood wounds? So many questions, so little answers and all the more for you to wait for chapter three! _

1 Based upon Celipa (Gohan's aunt in the story and in the real series) attire she wore.

2 Translation: "I see London I see France I see Mao's under pants.

shadowdragon   
2005-05-01  
ch 2, anon.

has potential, like where it's going, update soon

Honey Nut Loop  
2005-05-01  
ch 2, signed

fantastic. Really original. Update soon. really well written. Now someone please tell me why I'm finding the need to write in such short sentences?

miroku-has-darkness  
2005-04-30  
ch 2, signed

I just love these saiyan vs human stories


	4. Chapter 3

**Set Me Free**

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Sorry for the delay, I'm such a procrastinator. I was having a bit of writers block for this chapter. My mind's already way passed this chapter for some odd reason. Thanks again for the reviews. I hope this chapter is ok, I have my doubts.

**Chapter Three:**

It was about dusk when the saiyans began to prepare to leave for Planet Vegeta. During that time Kakorat discovered Gohan standing before the once breathtaking lake. It was now red, dirty and the once lake flourished with such peculiar animals were gone. Gohan turned his head and saw his father actually hesitate to say something but his eyes held such a concern that it spoke volumes.

"Hey, you guys hear?" Bardock joined the two with a piece of his breakfast in his hands. "Someone killed Darius last night."

Kakorat asked, "Really… how?"

_Is it me or…_ _did I just see Gohan flinch?_ _Oh cripes, don't tell me…_Kakorat wondered.

"The poor fool probably picked on someone twice his own size. What a stupid man." Celipa chuckled, hovering upside down with her arms crossed. "He got what he deserved, no doubt."

"I wonder…" Bardock grinned. "Maybe Toma did it. You know how much he hates the bastard."

"No way, he was with me!" The young woman flushed, realizing what she had said, she turned away.

Bardock raised an eyebrow. "Oh, baby sister…he spent the whole night? Now this is for the papers. I can see it now. "Shrew catches Hunk." It will literally fly off the tables. If—"

"—you say one word." Celipa threatened. "I'll—"

"—you'll do what?" Bardock raised an eyebrow and acknowledged her challenge with one of his own. It dawned on him suddenly. "Ah damn! Darius owned me money too." He smacked his forehead.

Celipa, thrown completely off guard, was flabbergasted for a moment. "You see?" she pointed accusingly at her sibling. "This is exactly what I have to live with, day in and day out. I swear you always befriend the dumb asses of society. A trait I am glad I never inherited." Celipa said proudly.

"Oh? I befriend dumb asses, huh? Wait until lover boy hears this one!"

Before long Bardock had taken flight shouting and teasing Celipa, who was right on his tail, all the way back to camp.

"They're how old again?" Kakorat blinked. He shook his head. "Hey, Gohan…I was wondering..."

"You don't have to wonder dad…you know I killed him. You don't need to beat around the bush." Gohan said coolly and shrugged. "It kind of felt good in a way too."

Not sure that he heard his son right, he asked,"Killing him felt…good?"

"Yeah, it felt like I was getting rid of the trash in our society or something." Gohan turned around. "You know, doing my part."

"Now this…uhm killing wouldn't have to do with the…erm dreams you've been having, right?" Instantly at the mention of the word "dream", Gohan's unreadable dark eyes turned cold.

_So this is the last thing Darius must have seen. Yikes! Mental note: never mention this topic again._ Kakorat thought.

"What dreams?"

"Oh come on now. Some people may think I'm stupid—which such bull!—but do know my son. You've been acting like…well, yesterday for instance. You took flight like the very devil was chasing you—in our case, Frieza. But that is another story. What's up? The Fates again? I say, just give it up. Take Vegeta for instance. He was the biggest stick in the mud, all ways griping about the Fates this, the Fates that, until he took the bull by the horns and became a true saiyan with a mate. Not bad though. From what Vegeta says his mate's the worst cook to ever step foot on Planet Vegeta, but she's a natural born genius, which helps in developing new equipment and such. Things have a way of balancing themselves out." He scratched his head. "Ok, this is not working, at least for me. Here's what my dad use to say. You're like the carrots—"

"What does food have to do with this dad?" Gohan said exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I have no idea. I'm working on this. Give me some slack here. I'm not good with words." His eyes lit up. "Know what? You're mother can explain this better than I can. I had not one damn clue when it happened, until it happened to me and even those big textbooks didn't help. They had all these big words, words we hardly use might I add, jumbled up together to explain the whole first moon. Why couldn't they go straight, from point A to point B?"

"Dad..."

Realizing that he was actually rambling, Goku raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"How about we drop the subject, ok? It'll get rid of both our headaches and will clear up all the tension. Besides, how long will a couple of old hags keep on my case for huh?" Gohan shrugged and headed back to camp.

Kakorat winced. The thunder rolling in the background didn't settle too well with Kakorat but he shrugged anyhow. _You don't know what you're dealing with my son. But sooner or later, you will. Oh boy, you will. _

"Look!" Erasa exclaimed drawing the trio's attention to her laptop. She typed something in and then said, "There's less than 10 of Earth's entire population left."

Tory gaped. "Less than… they killed more than—"

"—6.5 billion people in ten years. Approximately a thousand a year but it escalated gradually in the past couple of years. But it seems their slaughtering took a drastic increase in the past month. About 500 people are killed everyday now." She sighed and typed something else in. "We, lady and gentlemen, are among the last approx thousand living. Break out the champagne."

Tory sighed heavily. "This totally sucks. You know Maharini and I were actually going steady for an entire year now, which as you all know is my longest relationship—_ever_! Guess I won't be scurrying the department stores for an anniversary gift, huh. And it's all about to end after ten long years. Some good a scholarship did with the school destroyed and my company in ruins."

Erasa sighed. Memories came flooding back to her, ten years ago, it was still so fresh. "I spent my last few days of actual freedom whining about not being able to go to summer camp."

"Humph, spent my last few days of so called freedom of trying not to be locked up on murder charges." Videl muttered.

"At seven…?" Erasa gaped.

Videl shrugged.

Confused and hoping deep down that she was kidding, Erasa asked, "Why didn't you—why did they hate you so much?"

Videl sighed. "Linda didn't start hating me until a few years ago. Her husband was an ass, who was greedy and didn't care about anyone but himself. He loved to see people in pain. He didn't want to wait for his "ways" to rub off on his wife. He actually beat Linda into submission because she'd use to take my side in arguments." She still remembered that day. The man had force her to watch as he repeatedly whip Linda with some type of thick cord, over and over and over again. "I hated him from day one when he said my mother was some whore that abandoned me and that I got her eyes and I didn't deserve anything better than what I got. What I got was lousy meals, a handful of clothing, more chores than I can remember and a dusty and cramp room with a small, creaky old bed."

Erasa patted her friend's back, sympathy clear in her eyes. She flinched inwardly when her best friend stiffen. "Where were you?" Erasa asked sharply, she eyed Tory.

Tory blinked. "I was at Stanford. I wasn't able to come and go as I pleased, not with my grades hovering between being kept for next semester or losing my scholarship. And even if my grades weren't in danger, the bastard had some "restraining order" over me when he told some judge I was responsible for the bruises on his wife. I mean, why would I touch the lady in the first place? The guy was a friend of his from college and he didn't give a damn as long as he got his money. So we had to deal with two greedy men and a drunk and abusive wife."

Tory continued. "Going back to that cottage was so depressing, especially with Linda's yelling about her lack of funds and that husband of hers with his crazy liquor needs. I wasn't about to come back. Besides, I wanted to get started to give Videl and myself something to live off of since I had two more years left. Videl was graduating at the time and she'd be going to Stanford too with her own scholarship but just before that was when things really got bad. I think those two, or at least Linda's hubby, realize that Videl would become in control of her inheritance soon and they wouldn't be living the "easy" life anymore."

"The old coot would just curse up a storm when he got drunk and Linda would have long passed out in her room with a bottle of wine at the edge of her bed." Videl muttered. "But I guess they decided to "take me out" because it seemed easier that way and they'd still have access to the inheritance money before it would be transferred to Tory." Videl scoffed and turned away and that ended the whole entire conversation.

"Uhm…" Erasa nodded, finding herself a bit dazzled and a bit confused, but she continued to nod anyhow.

King Vegeta cleared his throat and looked at his strongest team, all ranging from the age of 16 to 50, all skilled and powerful warriors even in their young age. "Lord Frieza," he paused a moment and heard the scornful comments and he agreed with them but didn't voice such an opinion. "As I was saying, it's come to the point that Lord Frieza wants Earth to be evacuated in the next 12 to 24 hours. No more taking of slaves."

Kakorat flinched inwardly. Dammit, if things are going so hastily then I won't be able to take Chichi to see her home again. He frowned.

_Chichi touched Kakorat's shoulder and her eyes held understanding. "Don't punish yourself, if anything I forgive you if that was what you wanted to hear, my love. But you did nothing wrong. You are not responsible, it's a way of life that we must learn to accept, I have…" she tilted her head and smiled beautifully. _

Kakorat sighed as the flashback came to an end. She hadn't forgiven him in her heart, or at least he believed so. She was such a peaceful woman and this destruction of her home would destroy her spirit. And along with it would go the aurora that made her so different and so compelling from every other woman on this planet. He didn't want her to lose that, he didn't want to lose her!

King Vegeta continued to speak. "The final extermination will begin in one day, in that time you will be given to rest and get reacquainted with your livelihoods. On your return there shall be a grand celebration for our success and hopeful freedom from Frieza. That very day will be the two month marking of the upcoming right-of-passage to the throne." He looked up suddenly and his features became ridged and harden. He nodded curtly and said, "That is all. You are dismissed." The group of about twenty young men and three fierce-looking females quickly bowed. The whisper of silk from his long red robe was the only thing heard until he exited.

"You there." He said and the being that he directed his words to came to a screeching halt. "Girl, come here." He craned one finger to the figure who meekly glanced back at him. The female was dressed in rags with a brown overcoat that fell to her knees. She wasn't higher than a servant, perhaps even a peasant girl and she was in the King's private corridors! She walked hesitantly at first but she seemed to have sensed his annoyance and scurried the rest. She did not curtsy and ask for forgiveness nor did she fall to her knees and beg for pardon, instead she kept her eyes lowered and kept quiet.

_At least she knows her place._ King Vegeta thought with a mental scoff. "You girl, what are you doing here? Have you not the slightest idea where your, your—" since he could not find the right word for it, he continued but found himself speechless for a moment. All of a sudden he snarled and said, "—you—" he pulled her to him and wrenched the hood free and blue hair spilled onto her shoulders. He thrust her aside and glowered at his daughter-in-law.

Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes defiant and her hair wild, Bulma held her breath but she was determined not to crumble. Earth would be evacuated and that meant… she couldn't bear to think of the blood and all of those people that screamed and pleaded for their lives. She didn't want to think of those enslaved who would then waste away, their sprits broken from the hardships they'd endure.

"You can't do that—destroy Earth!"

King Vegeta smirked. "I can and I will. It's what as a king I must do. Surely as the future queen of Planet Vegeta, you should be well aware of that."

"Perhaps, but." She glared up at him and held onto her anger. "You can't do that. Because... I won't let you."

He merely offered her a lazy grin. "You won't let me? There's no stopping what is to come, my dear. It was destine to happen. Your "stopping me," won't do anything but delay what is to be. I can—"

"—what if I don't let you." She challenged her blue eyes blazing. _Damn, I wish I was a saiyan. Maybe he'd even flinch and realize how strong my threat can be. Damn the cold man!_ A little voice in the back of her head taunted her for not bringing Vegeta along. Though Vegeta would love nothing more than to get a point against his father, Bulma knew she must do this on her own. She must finally win her father-in-law over, by kindness or by force!

He narrowed his eyes; his voice was deep and held great authority. "It's not your place to say such. I am the one with the power my dear. I am the king and you are nothing more than a little human with a little luck on her side. You are only the hands that control the puppet, my son in other words. But I am the one with the scissors. We wouldn't want to ruin his chance of ascending the throne, now would we? He'd just love it to know all his life preparations were for nothing all because of his strong-willed mate."

Bulma opened her mouth to make a smart remark to stomp down on that ego of his at least a few degrees, but thought against it. _Damnable man…_

He smiled smugly at her, a way so arrogant that it even surpassed Vegeta's. She wanted so badly so slap him right across the face, she wanted to laugh with satisfaction at the bright red hand mark it would leave, she wanted nothing more to stoop to his level as he had several times before. But she wouldn't, no, she was taught much better than that.

"I loath you…" She spat.

He laughed darkly and shrugged as if her words hadn't affected him in the least. "Well it is something we come to an agreement on. My son would never love a human, dear girl. It's simply not done. He's not weak hearted nor is he stupid, a little thickheaded but then, what saiyan is not?"

Bulma laughed coolly. "What do you know of love? You hold no compassion what so ever. You murder and leave countless of wandering souls that must hold onto fabricated hope. You enter a land of beauty and leave it in utter chaos and ignore it for you believe someone will clean up your mess. You are nothing more than a waste of existence."

"You may have married well, woman, but you are beneath me. You will never be—"

"—you maybe their king, sir, but you will never be the ruler over me." She lifted her chin definitely as if she was the queen and he was but a mere servant caught not doing his duties.

"You play the part well, but are you ready for what's to come, human girl?" he laughed scornfully. "Love cannot protect you from Frieza nor can it protect you from reality. Take heed girl, love can only get you so far." He turned then, and walked nosily down the long hallway leading to his bedchamber. "Prepare the beams." He shouted to a nearby warrior.

"But sire, it's early—"

"Just do it!" King Vegeta shouted, causing the young warrior to stumble back.

Angered, Bulma narrowed her eyes. She never liked it when someone spoke so lightly of love.

"_Choose your battles carefully." Chichi had once said the day Bulma had married Vegeta. King Vegeta hadn't liked Bulma the and, he wouldn't like her anytime soon either. _

"So be it." Bulma said gruffly and pulled the hood back onto her head.

Frieza sat in his throne and watched the activities of the saiyans preparing for the warriors return on a screen. "Such a tedious event and such a tedious race too." Lazily, he stared outside at the stars. They were rather boring as well. See one set of stars, you've seen them all.

"We should soon be ready to unleash our present very shortly sire." Plait bowed before Frieza, holding up a box that read: S.A.Y.I.A.N.S.

"Excellent." Frieza smirked as his mind went back to thinking of the past few weeks. "These saiyans have much on their side. A handful of saiyans have achieved this so called "Legendary Super Saiyan" level. I do not want them interfering with my plans. I shall not give them the time to strike and conquer. They think they'll be free of me." He now began to watch the tape of King Vegeta's latest speech. The fool had no idea. "But the games have only begin, your highness. It's time for you to learn not to flaunter in your allegiance."

"Gohan you really are slacking off." Goten laughed, dancing around his brother in a teasing manner.

"That was a lucky punch and you know it." Gohan grumbled.

The two demi-saiyans sat at the dinning room table with their father and mother. The food on the table consisted of both Earth food and those enjoyed by saiyans worldwide.

Chichi glanced at her oldest son. "Oh that reminds me Gohan. You had a visitor when you were away."

Gohan looked up from his plate. "Who?"

Chichi scoffed. "Some tramp. She claims you two are courting."

Gohan made a face, which caused both Goku and Goten to laugh uncontrollably. _Oh Kami, don't tell me…_ "Please tell me you sent her away—for good."

Chichi smiled. "Don't worry, I got it through that pea-brained head of hers that you're not interested. The chit had the gull to gloat about her being from a line of secondary class saiyans. You wouldn't believe why she came here. She heard about Goku's ascending and our family's promotion and those wheels started turning. Even if you were interested—thank Kami you're not!— I'd have to whip out my frying pan, dear, even though you're two years past the usual mating age of 16—though you're father and you're grandfather were also late maters, perhaps it's hereditary—doesn't mean you have to get shackled out of desperation. You can do find your mate when you're good and ready—but don't take too long. A woman can have kids for only so many years, Gohan. And I know all of your admirers are hoping the Fates….oh dear." Chichi blushed and realizing she was babbling, a thing she rarely did.

Deciding he didn't want to comment about the whole "mate thing", Gohan sighed in relief. "Thanks mom. I bet I know who you're talking about. She follows me everywhere and never stops talking about "us," when I specifically said there is no "us." She flirts with anything that wears pants. She can't take "no" for an answer, she thinks it means "maybe," if it did, wouldn't I have said so? I mean what the hell is wrong with her? She thinks I'm playing hard to get but there are other saiyans—who are actually interested, might I add—that she could flirt with."

His father grinned. "But you are the toast of the Season, two _whole_ years running might I add. The ladies simply adore you; and why not? You come from a superb set of genes." Goku said. "Perhaps you should start courting, and look for possible candidates. That way you get the "old hags" off your back for a while since you'd be trying."

"Perhaps..." Gohan said, not looking entirely interested. _Just give me one more year, then I'll do as you request._ Gohan thought to himself, hoping the Fates had heard.

Chichi glanced at her husband. "Goku, that reminds me…Bulma called me earlier and—"

Their scouters, which were sitting at a nearby small table, went off and drew all their attention. Gohan grimaced when the instrument did a scan on the oncoming being. Mayuka.

Gohan pushed himself from the table and started to head the opposite way. "If she asks, I'm anywhere but here."

Goku blinked. "O-k…"

"Gohan, aren't you forgetting something?" Chichi asked sternly.

Gohan paused halfway through the door, "Oh yeah." He grinned. Gohan raced back and grabbed the bowl of rice he was eating and a few pieces of chicken. He laughed. "I can't believe I forgot."

"Yes, you forgot something that I can't believe you did."

Gohan blinked, he hadn't even made it to the door this time. He turned, kissed her on the cheek, and then said. "Was that it?"

"Oh that's so sweet." Chichi smiled. "But Gohan, it's not that. You didn't ask to be excused."

"Oh…" For a moment he looked confused then Gohan blushed. He ignored his brother's low and muffled laughter behind his bowl and asked, "May I be excuse?"

"…since you're already up…yes." Chichi nodded. "Just try to sleep even a little so she'd buy it. She probably bought her annoying uncle with her." She lowered her voice. "I think they're whole family doesn't know the meaning of "no"."

Goten practically inhaled another chicken wing. "Oh, isn't that why they call her Miss. E—!"

"Goten!" Chichi warned.

Goten frowned. "What? All the kids are saying it! Why can't I? That's not fair! Even her uncle, Mr. Somonauk, said that to one of the board members. She was there and she didn't care, she actually smiled."

Chichi, decided her son wouldn't leave the subject until she told him exactly why Mayuka was called Mrs. EZ, headed towards the door and opened it.

She was saiyan woman of 19 with dark brown-eyes, short black hair, and about a foot shorter than Chichi, stood at the doorframe with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression to boot. She came from a family of self observed people, clearly she was no different. She, unlike most saiyans, wasn't wearing her scouter. "It clashes with everything I own. Besides, I don't fight wars—that's for men, I endure the hardships at home front." She was very unlike the majority of the female saiyans.

Trying to hide the irritation and disappointment from her voice, Mayuka chose to just frown. "Oh…I thought Gohan would have answered. My uncle said he and his crew were due back today."

"Well, he is back—" Chichi wanted to badly to wipe that smile of victory off the gold digger's mouth, "But alas, he's exhausted—"

Mayuka snorted. "—I'm sure you're more than capable of replaying this message to him—"

"—he was out courting some girl earlier and…" Chichi shrugged and decided to let the girl's imagination wonder and shatter her so called "fantasies".

Mayuka's expression was priceless. It went from confusion, to sorrow, to plain and utter rage. _How dare he cheat on me and not even tell me about it!_ Her body was trembling and her ki rose steadily. She cleared her throat but was unable to keep the coolness out of it. ". You mean to tell me that _my_ Go—"

"—he's not you're _anything_. I do hope you keep that in mind dear. We wouldn't want to look foolish in front of the others, now do we?" smiling coolly, she added. "I hope to see you at the ceremony." Chichi slammed the door and was thankful the woman got the hint. She had sensed the girl's uncle and knew from past experience at her wedding to Goku, that her husband hated the man. What type of saiyan flirted with another's mate? It was inexcusable, but it did make headlines.

Goku tapped her on the shoulder. "Impressive." He grinned.

"All in a day's work, Goku." She pulled him from the door; remembering that the girl's uncle was a bit more persistent. She'd have to keep her husband busy and not close to this corridor. She knew some of the most pleasuring of ways too. _But first things first..._ She scolded herself. "Now, since the boys are gone…maybe we can talk." Chichi whisper red and pulled him away from the door.

"Talk?" he grinned mischievously. "Or 'talk'?"

Chichi rolled her eyes and was determined not to giggle. "Just talk, Goku." She said in a somewhat stern tone.

"Really...?" Goku pouted. "Are you sure? Maybe we need to run the concepts of these 'talks', huh?" he lowered his voice. "…how about it? My room or yours?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Goku…" This time Chichi did giggle. "We share the same—" she was cut off with the sweetest of kisses.

_In the distance the chanting and yelling of angered men and women grew closer and closer. Fire spread through the darken chamber to the point that the dreamer could almost feel it. A baby was crying and its wails carried the silent sorrow of the woman holding it. A man stepped forth, his presence made the young woman gasp. _

_Looking behind him, the man grimaced. "We haven't much time. Please, give me the girl." _

_The woman shook her head. "No…not yet…just give me a little more time."_

_The man sighed. "I'm sorry but you don't have much of a choice. She won't be safe from him—ever."_

_The woman merely nodded and began to, slowly, hand the child over. "There's no stopping what will come, but maybe we can save you. We will come for you soon. Be good…" her lone tear splashed gently on the newborn, making it pause and gaze up at her with questioning eyes. "Such thirst those eyes have…indeed, there is no question about it. You, my dear, are destiny for great things…"_

_Great Things…_

_Great Things…_

"Great things…" Videl murmured.

"Hello?"

"…Earth to Videl!"

"Knock, knock. Are you in there, kiddo?"

Videl blinked. "Huh?" her gaze focused upon her three friends who looked extremely worried. "What?"

"You zoned out and Tory took your rice cake." Erasa explained. Videl gave Tory a cool glare before she turned back to Erasa. "You were really out of it. What was it about?"

"Nothing," Videl shrugged.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Erasa responded. "You kept on saying the words "great things" over and over and over."

"Did not—"

"—did too…"

Tory laughed as they continued to argue underneath their breath. Though Erasa wasn't as strong willed as Videl—but then again who was?—when she did get that feisty attitude it only made their arguments more fascinating. "Did you guys ever think of fighting in—?"

"—say it and you're dead!" the two young women threatened and from their tone of voice, there was no questioning that they meant it.

"—mud?" He barely got the word out before both, Erasa and Videl, charged at him and began to attack. Though they were adults, they fought in such a childish manner now to the point that all three burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you guys are having fun." Kuroki muttered and toyed with a branch.

Erasa blinked. "Come on and help us kick Tory's ass."

"Gee, I would love too—no joke there despite my tone—but shouldn't we be concentrating on things more important?" Kuroki said sarcastically and threw them all a look of annoyance.

"…like?"

"Oh I don't know." He rolled his eyes. "How about finding a way off this planet?"

"I don't think that's possible seeing that the Air Force was taken down a couple of years ago. All spacecrafts were destroyed to prevent any escaping and any outside contact with Dr. Briefs sr. on making an escape pod was futile from the start." Erasa replied. "Besides, didn't you hear? The saiyans left Earth, or what's left of it, a while ago." She lowered her voice. "Life's too short; we learned that the hard way. Didn't we?"

Oh yeah, they certainly did.

_Their mother had shoved them aside after scratching and kicking until the large saiyan's scouter was broken into two. Both he and his sister went rolling into a small pit that was covered in brushes, branches and a few inches of water. Determined not to cry, Kuroki had tried to hide behind the only thing he had left, Erasa, hoping, that someway she would block away the people's cries, the stench of the dead and the evil laughter of their killers. They had seen their family slaughtered, had seen their friends trampled on, had seen their mother murdered before their very eyes. "Run!" she had yelled before her life had been cut so brutally short._

Kuroki, returning to reality, blushed for a moment before scowling back at her. "Forget it." He grumbled and turned himself away from them. Erasa laughed and patted her younger brother's back.

"Wait." Tory's head snapped up. "Do you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Kuroki looked back, silently daring the older male to make a joke out of this.

A low rumbling sound was coming off from the distance and the cave seemed to be getting hotter and hotter. "Does anyone else feel hot or is it just me?" Erasa fanned herself and took off her jacket.

"No, it's the room. The temperature rose to 80 degrees in the last minute." Videl said, looking at the small computer that was attached to the corner wall.

Before Tory could say anything, they heard the computer's scratchy voice. "Shield 70...60...45..."

"What the hell's going on here?" Kuroki yelled over the rumbling that was growing louder and louder.

Erasa rushed over towards Videl. "Something broke through the atmosphere just a few minutes ago. Something foreign and it just hit all four of the five main points of the planet."

Tory paled. "They're becoming desperate now? If they do that—"

"—then the whole planet will be destroyed in a few hours if not minutes." Erasa finished.

"Oh my Kami, then I'm going to die as a virgin?" Kuroki blurted out.

Tory frowned. "Dude, that's not something you tell in public."

"Oh, coming from Mr. I-lost-it-a-13-when-I-was-actually-19." Kuroki rolled his eyes.

Tory fumed. "What? Who told you that? That's a damn lie! I was—oh no you don't! I see how you work and it's not working you—"

"Would you two shut up already? We're about to die here and you're bickering about virginity? What the hell is wrong with you? Who the hell does that?" Erasa shouted. The room was getting too hot. "98 degrees…"

"Oh we won't have to wait for the planet to explode. We'll be roasted to death." Tory yelled.

"Well thanks for the FYI Mr. Know-it-all. Gee, I wouldn't have gotten that even if I looked at the damn—"

"Why the hell do you have to be so sarcastic all the damn time? Would it kill you to act normal?" Tory snapped.

"Would you both shut up?" Videl yelled. "Can't you two yell about something with more sense? Of course we're going to die. Of course, he's always so sarcastic. Of course, Tory lost his at 19—"

"—who the hell is sprouting out all those lies? I was not 19, I was—"

"—who really cares?" Erasa yelled and slammed the computer in frustration. "Dammit!"

"Shield at 23...18...12" the computer groaned.

"We know! We know!" Erasa yelled at the computer. "Can't you say anything helpful?"

"Don't bother. What else could go wrong?" Kuroki said.

"Shield…5...Earth's demise 30 seconds."

Tory scowled. "You just had to ask, didn't you? You've seen it happen on TV 'what else could go wrong,' but _NO_, you had to be the stupid odd ball—"

Suddenly the shield snapped and the door of the cave burst free and slammed into the back, missing Kuroki by a mere inch. A gust of wind began, throwing rocks and twigs and anything that weighed at least twenty pounds into the cave. Erasa continued to screamed, Tory shouted and something appeared at the door, tall, brawny and dangerous.

Erasa screeched. "Oh my Ka—"

Planet Earth was no more….

* * *

linkinparkluvr45  
2005-06-21  
ch 3, anon.

Brilliant! you must update this fanfic, i wanna know what happens next. this is too good for you to just leave incomeplete

* * *

CleverWitch  
2005-06-16  
ch 3, signed

Great job! I hope to see more soon!

* * *

Honey Nut Loop  
2005-06-15  
ch 3, signed

This is still fantastic

* * *

.

Sakuramsm  
2005-06-14  
ch 3, signed

Hi!  
Really good story, like the others, please keep writing you have abandoned the others, don´t abandoned it.  
Sakura

* * *

miroku-has-darkness  
2005-06-11  
ch 3, signed

awesome update soon this is going places but the chapters are too long you will get more reveiws with shorter but more chapters

* * *

simba-rulz  
2005-06-10  
ch 3, signed

Great chapter as always, VB! . I'm looking forward to the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

**Set Me Free**

A/N: I don't own DBZ. Writer's block is a killer. Yeah, it took so long but I finally got chapter four out. I'll be working on _Stolen Kisses_, _Forget me Not_ and _One Heart_ and hopefully I'll have another chapter for all three and _Set Me Free_ before summer is over. I still have a bit of writer's block, suggestions are welcomed.

A computer came to life. Several beeps could be heard.

"Searching…searching…searching…Planet no longer exists."

"The bastard…" The woman slammed her fist into the hard metal and cursed underneath her breath. She pushed a button and the computer shut down. "So it is true then."

She turned away. "I guess this will make things all the more interesting. Let the games begin."

It was about three hours after Planet Earth had been destroyed. Satsuma, Bulma's personal maid, held out two dresses for Bulma. One was a red dress that looked simple enough and would stop just above the knees. _It matches the new pair of ruby earrings I had brought earlier._ Bulma thought. The other was a pale blue with short sleeves and almost seemed to flutter to the ground. _Perhaps another evening, I presume it's nothing fancy._

"…the red one." Bulma finally decided. "It's lovely."

"Indeed, a lovely choice, my mistress." Satsuma held out the garment and nodded.

After a moment Bulma said, "I don't think I will be in the need of your help for the rest of the night."

Clearing at a lost, the older woman blinked. "But if I maybe so bold, what shall I do? I am here to serve you, mistress."

"Oh there must be something. I'm sure Hazier can think of something." Bulma tossed her a knowing look.

Satsuma blushed from head to toe. "I…I don't know what you mean."

"Ok." Bulma trying to act as if she hadn't notice, merely shrugged. "Perhaps Trunks—"

_Oh no! Not that demon child!_ Satsuma thought frantically as she remembered the last time she was assigned to that child and his little friend had unexpectedly arrived. She had to cut off half her golden locks to get out all that paste out of her hair.

"Uh…that reminds me. I think Hazier did ask me to help him groom those horses…if I may…" she looked up now and saw Bulma was dressed.

"Yes, you are dismissed." Bulma said and headed for the mirror. Not wasting even a single second, the older woman scurried out. The door closed silently behind the maid and a few seconds later it opened again. "I that I told you I wouldn't be needing your—"

"What?"

Bulma turned around and stifled a gasp. "Vegeta!"

"Your what….?"

Bulma blinked. "What?"

"Finish what you were about to say." He smirked. "By that blush it must have been interesting."

"Don't sneak up on me! And it's none of your business."

Vegeta ignored her comment and said, "Secrets are not good for the soul."

"And since when did you care about the soul Vegeta? If I remember clearly—"

"You look nice."

"Huh…uh…" Bulma paused, blinked and blushed. Then she frowned. "Oh no you don't, you're going to hear this, mister." She tugged him and placed him on the bed. "Now as I was saying…"

"You look really, really nice."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Wait a minute." She eyed him suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Oh so it's a crime that a husband compliments his wife?"

"Oh a regular husband sure, but let's say a husband named "Vegeta"—"

"—well my father's marriage was a bit—"

"—JR." She glowered at him, hands on her hips and her frown deep and disapproving.

_Why does this remind me of mother?_ Vegeta winced slightly but made little effort to hide it.

"Shh…" Goku tiptoed throughout the house. Gohan followed but had an annoyed look on his face and his arms crossed in an arrogant way. Unknown to them, they had a curious follower.

Bored and obviously annoyed, Gohan demanded, "Dad, where are we going?"

"Well, you're a grown boy now; you should be able to have a few servants to help around your corridors. Ours, though we have at least twenty, need a time off from cleaning up yours while you're away fighting those wars and since you're not so cheerful on the mating thing for a while you'll need a cook, a maid or two, or five, and a valet—"

"It's not that I'm not interesting. I just want to advance a bit on the Saiyan Elite board then I'll get myself interested in the mate finding. I mean, the top guys like a warrior who is also a family man, right?"

_This family is full of late bloomers, but gees!_ Goku rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just stop griping—"

"HI DAD, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING WHISPERING ABOUT? ARE YOU GOING TO THE MEETING? OR ARE YOU GETTING TAKE-OUT? MOM WILL BE SO MAD 'CAUSE—"

"Goten!" Goku covered his youngest son's mouth and sighed with relief. "Why are you yelling? We're right here." Goten tried to speak but only made muffled words until Goku removed his hand but not far away just in case the hyperactive child decided the Quiet Game wasn't worth it.

Goten pouted. "Silence drives me crazy! Besides, I got bored playing those video games and stuff." He looked around. "So where are we going?"

"_We_ aren't going _anywhere_. _Dad's_ going somewhere; _I'm_ going to take a nap." Gohan answered.

"We" Goku eyed his oldest son, "are going to a mall of some sort—"

"—mall my—"

"—_a mall_," Goku empathized. "Gohan's getting some servants."

"…servants?" Goten's eyes lit up, and then he frowned. "Ayah, why can't I get any?"

"You're too young." Goku said.

Angered and a bit upset, Goten said, "Why do I always have to be too young, too short, too this, too that? It's so unfair!"

"You can take my place. Bring me back whatever you find." Gohan turned to leave.

"One more step and I'll have that I-don't-take-no-for-an-answer girl over here." Goku threatened and was quite satisfied to see Gohan shutter in disgust.

Gohan paled but refused to be out maneuvered, he said. "You wouldn't dare."

Goku smirked and folded his arms. "Try me."

"Oh pulling out the old trump cards, huh Kakorat?" A voice said. The three turned around and saw Radditz leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his board chest.

"Radditz." Goku inclined his head, acknowledging his brother's presence.

_Why does everyone call him "Kakorat" when his name is Goku? But then I call him daddy…why does he have two names? Which one is the right one? Why am I asking myself this? They weren't kidding; kids do ask a lot of questions. _Goten thought and decided he'd rather listen in on the conversation than have a debate with himself.

"So are we leaving?" Radditz asked impatiently.

"We?" Gohan asked. "What's with all the 'we' stuff? I never volunteered for this."

Goku rolled his eyes. "Radditz, what happened to the last three you just brought last week—"

"Humph, they died." Radditz said.

"Let me guess, bodily abuse I presume. Am I right?"

Radditz scowled.

Smugly, Goku continued. "How many is that, brother? Thirty in one whole month? That's a record. Goten, break out the champagne."

Goten blinked. _Champagne…oh yeah, that bubbly stuff that makes Grandma start dancing on the kitchen table…or is that tequila? That stuff is soooo good—the champagne, I mean. Again, I'm talking to myself! _"Ok."

"—right, brother?"

"Shut up, Carrot boy."

"Radish head."

_What the hell is this?_ Gohan thought.

"Unlike you, Carrot breath, I know how to handle my slaves. If they misbehave then that's their damn faults."

"A good master knows a better way to handle misbehavior. Unlike you brother, I haven't punished one slave nor have I ever had to wonder about their loyalty." Goku said in a matter-of-factly tone. "They're not stupid; they know a good master when they see him. But then…you wouldn't know much about that."

Radditz tried unsuccessfully to make another comeback so he glared at his brother, and clenched his fist until he drew blood. _Damn you._

"Can we go now _children_?" Gohan asked sarcastically and started to leave not caring if they went at each other's throats again.

"_W-we'll make it through this…won't we?" the young woman asked._

"_Of course we will…of course." A man responded. His voice filled with dwindling hope._

"_You promise?" the man didn't respond. "Promise me!" the woman cried._

"_I promise…"_

_Liar!_

"Got ourselves the last set, boss." A large saiyan entered the room and stretched.

A saiyan, thinner and older than his companion scoffed, "Heard Kakorat was coming."

The other saiyan didn't comment. "Let's get those wrenches out and prettied up for the showcase."

Where the hell was she? Leaning on a block of what she presumed was iron, Videl looked up towards the nearby wall and saw a woman shackled to it; she seemed quite relaxed and almost excited to be there. Her brown hair flowed freely over her exposed breasts and her knee-length skirt was torn in several areas. At times she wiggled a bit to show a bit more skin to the highly appreciative guards. She smiled cloy at them and her green eyes dared them to venture closer. Only one word came to Videl's mind when she'd saw what the woman was doing. One word she'd only used for Maraca, the senior class's 'adventuress.' 1

A foul smell caught Videl's attention. The largest and ghastly looking man she'd ever seen came forward and tried to grope the woman with his hairy hands. The woman, to her credit, didn't flinch or hurl with disgust. She instead had smiled politely and wiggled again in an inviting manner.

"Koki," a man boomed. "Leave the damn merchandise as it came."

Koki pouted and removed his large hands from the woman and frowned. "Gees, I was only having fun with the human. Come on."

"Put her back down. We haven't gotten any bids on her—today."

The happiness in Koki's eyes had died as quickly as it came to life by his words but his lust was as clear as day. Koki winked at the woman and did something else, Videl was glad she hadn't been looking, that had made the older woman squeal in delight.

_Where was a barf bag when you need one?_ Videl thought.

"I thought I'd never see a new face around here."

Videl glanced up; it was the woman who'd been shackled to the wall. As if reading her mind, the woman said. "It's not so bad. If you do it right, you can get into a pretty decent place." She held out her hand. "The name's Sharon."

Videl hesitated, which was a first for her, but eventually shook the woman's hand. "I'm Videl."

"Nice to meet you, Videl." Sharon smiled. "Didn't think I have much competition going on here but then, half those old girls were at least fifty pounds heavier and a boob size smaller than me. But if you got some more food in you and get all that mud off of you, you'd be quite the catch."

Videl murmured something underneath her breath that sounded like a disagreement but she nodded anyways.

"Never doubt the magic of a nice hot bath and the right amount of cleavage."

Videl deciding she didn't want to comment. "About earlier…"

"Oh that thing?" she waved her hand in dismal of the event. "He reminds me of my ex-fiancé, Monty—Kami knows what the hell I saw in that jackass. I just pretended he's one of those hot babes from those modeling agencies and I'm all sent. The mind can be a great thing, that and the ability to 'fake it' if you get my drift. Monty never knew the difference and by the looks of it, neither did that ape."

"All right you little weaklings, get up here. We've got customers waiting." Koki growled. His cold expression didn't even flaunter when it landed on Sharon, if anything it intensified. Koki used his index finger to point out those who were the "chosen one." Among them was the princess of Planet Aquaria, a shallow woman from Planet Emirs and Videl, from Planet Earth. The princess from Aquaria held such an aura of authority and a I'm-here-look-at-me expression it clearly outshined any qualities the shallow woman from Emirs might have had. The woman from Emirs, not being one to be outdone, swung her lengthy red-hair behind her back and strode up the stairs like a runway model.

Caught up in her observations, Videl didn't know what had happened next. One second she was standing on the small stage, the next she was pushed onto her knees in a bowing form. Through the veils of black silk she saw three tall men enter the room and a young boy no older than seven or eight walking in beside them. Koki and the other guards were on their knees and saying something that sounded like praises.

Radditz scowled. "Get off your damn knees. He's not worth it." He spared his brother a glance and continued to scowl at the now bumbling Koki.

"O-of course." Koki gulped.

_I thought saiyans never showed their fear. Perhaps it's his high ki reading why that big oaf is so nervous._ Videl thought. Then she shook her head. _It has to be his ki and that horrible attitude of his. Hah, and Tory said I have a bad attitude._

_Tory…_ Videl felt her heart tighten and her vision blur with forming tears.

Videl clenched her fists. _No, you wanted this chance to avenge them. You swore you'd destroy the saiyans. No more tears. You're made of stronger stuff. So much pain, so much lost…so many lives—too many. You're the only one life._

"Get on your feet." Koki snapped. All three of them scrambled onto their feet and did as they were told. Prior to this they'd been taught the "proper" way to grab their potential master's attention. All three stood up tall, their hands at their sides, thrusting out their chests forward and looked as seductive as possible.

Videl tried not to frown. _What would be worst? Living here or getting a master and staying with your master?_ Each had a high potential of getting beaten and violated. The stories she'd heard were so horrendous that it made her almost shudder in fear and disgust. If she'd shuddered she'd surely draw too much attention, mostly annoyance. The second youngest of the four walked towards the group and began to look at the females. He looked intently at them as if analyzing their self-worth. He'd commented that the princess was too 'high mighty,' he'd then complained Videl was 'too skinny' and then when he'd reached the voluptuous woman from Planet Emirs he didn't comment. His scowl had spoke volumes.

"You're a picky boy." Radditz stepped forward and looked at the Aquarius princess carefully. His expression was similar to Koki's expression when he'd looked at Sharon when she'd been tied to the wall moments ago. Radditz ran his tongue along his lips and continued to look at the woman. "Interesting material you've got there, Koki." He said not breaking his gaze with the woman.

"I-I" he cleared his throat and said strongly. "I aim to please."

"Yes, you are but a low class. It is what you do." Radditz added. He reached for the blue-skinned princess and ran his index finger down from her lips to her collarbone and then between her breasts. He smirked devilishly and looked up at her as if asking her if she'd enjoyed it as much as he had. The princess smiled prettily. She closed her eyes for a moment and then she let him have it. She'd spit right into his face! Sadly though, she'd missed his eyes—her intention mark and it would be a costly mistake.

"You witch." Radditz snarled and wiped the spit from his face.

Goku, not being one to miss out on a good laugh, chuckled. _He chuckled!_ Radditz scowled. _I am not one to be made fun of._

He snapped his fingers. "Teach the wrench what it means to respect your superiors."

From behind, the princess's assigned guard grabbed her hands into one of his and soundly with the whip, which was once attached to his belt, beat her.

WHACK.

WHACK.

**WHACK.**

_Cruel heartless bastards!_ Videl flinched inwardly every time the whip came in contact with the woman's flesh. The princess held her tongue and had yet to cry out for mercy or crumble in tears from the pain. Videl could see blood spurning from the woman's skin. The once petty woman from Emirs continued to flinch over and over again until she became intoned to each whack.

"That's enough." Gohan spoke and glared at his uncle. "You've had your fun." He looked at a female saiyan who was about his grandmother's age and the nurse for the women was sitting in her assigned area. "Have her treated and cleaned up." His tone left no room for argument. The woman nodded and with the guard, pulled the princess out of the room.

Radditz sighed and closed his eyes and decided to play a game. Eventually he pointed to the woman from Emirs. The woman, who couldn't be more than twenty-two, turned blue as if all the air in her lungs had rushed out all at once. "He has that affect on all the ladies, don't you, brother?" Goku said in a cool manner. "I'm sure she'll be falling to her feet to please your ever whim." _That or trying to commit suicide…_

Radditz merely grunted. "Come woman."

The woman's eyes grew so small that they were no bigger than pebbles. _That poor woman._ Videl thought sadly. No one would be as cruel to wish such a fate on even their worst of enemies…right? No fate could be any worst…

"Well then, I guess then you're mine." Gohan grinned.

**A/N:** 1 Adventuress means "A woman who seeks social and financial advancement by unscrupulous means."

**Past Reviews** (thank you everyone for reviewing)

icupcake: wassup. great story as always! i was planning to review your story a LONG time ago(In Fact, im not sure if it was this one...), but me being lazy didn't do it right away.:3 so anyways, i put you on my favorite story list and put you on my favorite author list as well. so that i can check up on whatever stories you have. so, lastly, on behalf of all your other fans...HURRY UP AND UPDATE ALREADY:)

... (anon.): I want more.

Honey Nut Loop: what? how can you leave us hanging there? You better update soon.

Shadow Dreamer 27: Awesome! I can't wait for the next chapter! Keep up the awesome mork!

Sakuramsm: Good again! And I´m glad that you keep writing it. Keep doing it please. Matta Ne!

Noryale: can't wait to see things start developing! good job

fireeyes: OH this story is so good I really want to know whats going to happen next. Please update soon.


End file.
